Juegos con Destino
by Sue Hiwatari
Summary: ¿que pasarìa si dos angeles y el destino tratan de unir a dos personas que nunca nadie penso ver juntas? cap 18! perdón los meses de demora, ojalá les guste
1. Default Chapter

Juegos con el Destino  
Capitulo 8: Ternura, duda e intriga  
Ambos se separaron y salieron del estrecho.  
  
-eh.... yo- titubeó Ginny  
  
-no digas nada- respondió él, estaba algo perturbado  
  
Ginny quiso salir corriendo, pero se detuvo... sintió algo extraño en su corazón, algo angustiante, algo de angustia de... Draco, él estaba angustiado, ella sentía que el ser interior de Draco lloraba, estaba triste ¿qué podía hacer ella por él? Él tenía un escudo, una coraza para que nadie se le acercara, a aquel que lo hiciera lo heriría  
  
****************************************************************************  
-¡¿QUÉ QUE?!!! ¿CÓMO QUE FUE NATURAL?- gritó Hendaya  
  
-eso es lo que parece O_O- dijo Destino  
  
Un papel extraño salió de la maquina, Gainsborough lo tomó y leyó en voz alta  
  
-"la maquina está defectuosa, solo se ha podido completar el 5 % del impulso, se le recomienda que la lleve a la reparadora más cercana, gracias"  
  
Hubo un O.O general  
  
****************************************************************************  
-Draco...- susurro Ginny  
  
Draco la miró sorprendido... ¿lo había llamado por su nombre? ¿le había dicho Draco?  
  
-lo siento... Malfoy- se corrigió Ginny  
  
-no importa... dime como quieras- dijo él  
  
-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Ginny- ¿qué te diga como quiera? ¿te pasa algo?  
  
-¿te importa?-  
  
- me sorprende...-  
  
- no tengo porque decirte-  
  
-vas a explotar si no le dices a nadie, te secarás-  
  
-prefiero secarme y explotar a que sientan compasión por mí-  
  
-no es eso... es solo que.... necesitas mucho afecto, tienes que admitirlo- dijo Ginny- no seas orgulloso  
  
Ginny tenía razón, él necesitaba ternura, amor, comprensión y alguien que lo mimara. Nunca en su vida lo habían mimado, ni su madre ni su padre le habían dado una palabro de amor, de aliento, de apoyo... nunca lo habían abrazado, nunca una mano en el hombro.... nunca una sonrisa para él, nunca nada.  
  
-yo no necesito nada- dijo en susurro  
  
-no es cierto- dijo Ginny- tú necesitas mucho  
  
-déjame en paz... no te intereso, a nadie le intereso, ni siquiera a....-  
  
Ginny lo brazo tiernamente, con afecto, con cariño...  
  
-mi padre- terminó Draco en un susurro como el viento, estaba sorprendido, estaba recibiendo algo que nunca le habían dado, le gustaba. Se quedo en silencio con los ojos cerrados... sintiendo el abrazo que Ginny le daba, se sentía un niñito. Era irónico, nunca espero recibir nada que necesitara de un Weasley, a los que siempre considero inferiores, que no tenían nada, apenas su "casa" y sus ropas, pero no todo es material.... cosa que a nuestro Draquito le cuesta aceptar.  
  
-un poco de ternura- le susurró Ginny- no hace mal  
Silencio  
-suéltame Weasley- dijo Draco, no en un tono frío, sino que en tono de petición- por favor  
  
Ginny lo soltó, sorprendida, ¿Malfoy dijo "Por favor"?. Hubo un momento de silencio.  
  
-¿por qué eres tan cerrado?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-porque tengo que serlo-  
  
-¿nunca le cuentas a nadie tus problemas?-  
  
-no tengo problemas-  
  
-todos tenemos problemas-  
  
-¿y qué si los tuviera? ¿tengo que contártelos?-  
  
-inténtalo-  
  
-no quiero... ni puedo- dijo Draco, arrepintiéndose de decir lo último  
  
-¿no puedes?- dijo Ginny sorprendida  
  
-déjame Weasley- dijo Draco enojándose- no te metas en mis cosas  
  
Draco se fue corriendo.  
  
-¡Draco espera!- gritó Ginny.  
  
Fue inútil...Draco ya estaba lejos, pero....  
  
-¿qué es esto?- dijo Ginny recogiendo un papel del suelo y leyó en voz alta- "Draco: Ya es hora que nos ayudes a realizar nuestra misión, Ya estas en edad de convertirte en un Mortifago. El Señor Tenebroso necesita que le entreguemos a Harry Potter y a Dumbledore, se que quizás tu no nos puedas ayudar a atrapar al director de Hogwarts Pero se que puedes con el estúpido de Potter, cuando tengas una idea házmela saber. Lucius Malfoy." ¡No puede ser!-  
  
Ginny estaba perpleja... ¿atrapar a Harry? A su ¿amado? Lo de amado lo reflexionaría después, ahora lo más importante era Draco y esa carta, tenía que salvar a Dumbledore, pero como prueba necesitaría la carta y eso haría que expulsaran a Draco, la otra opción es que Draco quiera atrapar a Harry, aunque... Draco tenía un problema, se siente mal ¿será por eso? ¿por atrapar a Harry? ¿A su pero enemigo? O quizás podría estar usándola...  
  
-¡No sé!! ¡¡No sé que hacer!!- se desespero Ginny- ¡¿qué hago?! ¡¿qué es lo mejor?!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
-hay por Dios- se quejó Destino- hay que mandar a arreglar la maquina de inmediato.... esto no está bien, no me gusta  
  
¿dónde la mandaremos a arreglar?- preguntó Gainsborough  
  
-Donde Alberto el mecánico- dijo Destino- ¡Y vamos YA!!  
  
-¡Sí!- dijeron Hendaya y Gainsborough a coro  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Draco entró a la sala común y se fue a su cama rápidamente (se puso pijama) no quería que nadie lo molestara... estaba cambiando, se estaba poniendo más blando, más... normal, se estaba transformando en un chico normal.  
  
-No puede ser- dijo antes de taparse con las sabanas y tratar de dormir  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
-¿la contraseña??- preguntó la Dama Gorda  
  
-ah?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-¡La contraseña niña!!-  
  
-el cielo es negro- dijo Ginny sin animo  
  
La puerta se abrió y Ginny entró a la sala común, sólo quedaban Harry.... Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¡Hola Ginny!- gritó Harry- encontré a Ron y a Hermione sa....  
  
-si?- dijo Ginny sin animo...dirigiéndose a la escalera  
  
-¡eso no importa!- dijo Ron sonrojándose- ¡lo importante es saber que hacías a estas horas fuera de la sala común!!!-dijo Ron con tono autoritario, tratando de olvidar el tema anterior.  
  
-¡déjame Ron! Me voy a dormir.... tengo sueño- dijo Ginny subiendo a la habitación de las chicas de cuarto año.  
  
Lloró y lloró.... pateó los muebles, lanzó las almohadas con fuerza contra las paredes. Estaba llena de frustración, de dudas y de angustia ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?. Era una pregunta que estaba en su mente, en sus labios y en su voz ¿qué sería lo mejor? ¿lo correcto? Lo correcto es contarle a Dumbledore y a Ron, Harry y Hermione ¿y lo mejor? ¿qué es lo mejor? ¿hablar o no hablar?. Frustración, miedo, angustia, dudas, rabia, no podía evitar tener todas sus emociones revueltas....  
  
Alguien entró a la habitación...  
  
-¿qué pasa Ginny?-  
  
Era Rox entrando a la habitación  
  
-nada- dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír  
  
-Ginny.... Sé que últimamente no he estado muy cerca de ti amiga, pero es que he tenido un pequeñito problema...¡pero eso no es importante! sabes que puedes confiar en mí ^_^-  
  
-¿un problema? ¿y por qué no me has contado?-  
  
-lo mismo digo de ti, vamos cuéntame- insistió Rox  
  
-no puedo- dijo Ginny, se sintió como Draco, "no puedo" le había dicho él, ahora lo entendía.  
  
-si puedes- dijo Rox decidida- si yo puedo, tú puedes-  
  
-estoy segura que lo mío es peor Rox- dijo Ginny  
  
-no lo creo... lo mío va contra muchas leyes morales y..... ¡Oh Ginny! Te apuesto todos mis galeones a que lo mío es peor-  
  
-Ok, pero si lo mío es peor te cobró la palabra- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, no pudo evitar hacerlo  
  
-esta bien- respondió Rox sonriendo también  
  
-todo empezó con el castigo que me impuso el narigón (Snape), 1° cosa no contada, no me supervisó él, sino Draco Malfoy (Rox: ¿Draquito?) iba todo "bien" hasta que ambos nos provocamos y tuvimos una pelea verbal, yo le dije algo muy feo y el me abofeteó (Rox: ¿te pegó?... Maricón) yo enfurecida me tiré encima de él y lo ataque como pude, creo que logré hacerle bastante daño, él me sacó de encima empujándome.... ambos quedamos muy estupefactos y seguimos a lo nuestro totalmente mudos. Terminé y me fui al baño de la habitación del baño a llorar...-  
  
-¿a llorar? Pobrecita, tiene que haberte pegado muy fuerte...-  
  
-creo que no fue solo por el golpe...-  
Silencio  
  
-Ok. Sigue-  
  
-eso fue el principio de todo, luego él me pidió disculpas, bastante frío y pareciera que no lo sintiera de verdad, pero digas como lo digas un lo siento es un lo siento-  
  
-¿escuché mal? ¿Draco Malfoy te pidió disculpas?-  
  
-sí, pero no fue con muchas ganas que digamos. Después de eso tenía clases de adivinación y a la salida escuché a Harry en una sala vacía, me extrañó y entré.... no había nada, justo entró Malfoy y cerró la puerta de golpe porque estaba enojado, la puerta se trabó y quedamos encerrados. Peleamos otra vez, esta vez fue por Harry, yo decía que Harry es mejor que él y él, obviamente, lo contrario. Me quiso demostrar que él es mejor y...- Ginny se sonrojó  
  
-¿y?-  
  
-....y....me....y me besó. Fue.... se puede decir que agradable, hubo un momento en que no sabía si no podía sacármelo de encima o no quería hacerlo. En todo caso fue un beso algo frío, aunque haya sido mi primer beso. De ahí nos sacaron Ron y Hermione. Luego de eso pasó todo el escándalo de Ron y Hermione.... ¿te acuerdas cuando me sentí mal, Cuando me faltaba el aire?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-era verdad... salí a tomar aire y di varias vuelta sin mirar hacia donde iba, cuando quise volver a la sala común me di cuenta de que estaba perdida y me asusté, tú sabes que Filch ronda por todo el castillo, y me topé con Malfoy...-  
  
-para variar con él, esto parece cosa del destino-  
  
(Destino, Hendaya y Gainsborough: ^_^)  
  
-...y sentimos a Filch y corrimos a escondernos con él persiguiéndonos, tuve mucho miedo, nos escondimos en un estrecho, Filch no nos encontró y...-  
Silencio  
  
-¿y qué?-  
  
-me da vergüenza decirlo...- dijo Ginny tapándose la cara  
  
soy tú amiga Ginny, puedes contarme-  
  
-...bueno y nos besamos de verdad y.... no fue algo inocente, algo medio apasionado... ¡no sé como sucedió! quizás fue una mezcla del miedo, el lugar (un estrecho), el hecho de respirar el mismo aire y de estar tan apegados el uno del otro o... ¡No sé! Pero fue un súper beso con casi todo incluido-  
  
-¿casi todo, verdad? ¿no pasa nada de lo que después de nueve meses tengas que arrepentirte?-  
  
-¡NO!- gritó Ginny- mi problema no es ese-  
  
-Calma, no te exaltes-  
  
-después de eso... ambos nos cohibimos bastante, pero empezaba a conocer un poco del lado humano de Draco, incluso lo abrasé en una forma de afecto, el tenía un problema muy grave que lo atormentaba y yo traté de ayudarlo sin saber cual era, pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba ablandando y quiso que lo dejará en paz, yo insistí y salió corriendo, pero se le cayó esto, la causa de mi problema- Ginny le pasó la carta a Rox, esta leyó en voz alta  
  
-"Draco: Ya es hora que nos ayudes a realizar nuestra misión, Ya estas en edad de convertirte en un Mortifago. El Señor Tenebroso necesita que le entreguemos a Harry Potter y a Dumbledore, se que quizás tu no nos puedas ayudar a atrapar al director de Hogwarts Pero se que puedes con el estúpido de Potter, cuando tengas una idea házmela saber. Lucius Malfoy."-  
  
Silencio  
  
Silencio  
  
-¿qué crees tú?- preguntó, por fin, Rox  
  
-no sé que creer- respondió Ginny- puede que él haya estado deprimido porque no quieres ser un Mortifago o..... puede ser una trampa para atrapar a Harry, el otro problema es que hay que ayudar a Dumbledore, le debería decir a mi hermano a Harry y a Hermione... pero como prueba tendría que mostrar la carta y ellos nunca creerían que Malfoy no quiere atrapar a Harry para entregarlo a Ya-Sabes-Quien.... ¡no sé que hacer!!-  
  
-¿te gusta Malfoy?-  
  
-¿QUÉ?-  
  
-te pregunté si acaso te gusta Malfoy... ¿lo quieres?-  
  
-no sé... yo creo que quizás sí, pero ¿y Harry? Yo lo amaba o lo amo, no sé... ¡No sé nada!!-  
  
-tú sabes que como amiga tuya te apoyaré, te guste el chico loco o el chico malo-  
  
Ginny la abrazó.  
  
-gracias!! Tú serás la única que me dará su apoyo incondicional-  
  
-y sé que tú también me apoyarás con mi enorme problema-  
  
y comenzaste diciendo "un pequeño problemita"...-  
  
-no quería preocuparte-  
  
-te toca contarme-  
  
-Ok (Rox toma aire y suspira), tú me conociste este año porque llegué a Gryffindor con Van, mi hermano...bueno yo... yo no conocía a Van y a mi madre antes de entrar a Hogwarts porque ella se fue cuando supo que mi padre era un mago, no lo acepto, yo nací primero y él al día siguiente y mi padre decidió contarle la verdad a mi madre, ella se fue con Van y mi padre se quedó con migo. Solo este año supe todo eso y la existencia de mi hermano porque mi madre descubrió que Van era un mago también y no podía hacer nada contra su naturaleza aunque lo haya criado en el mundo muggle, así que lo llevó a mi casa para que lo conociéramos y lo lleváramos a Hogwarts, aunque debería haber ido hace cuatro años. Mi padre le pidió a Dumbledore que por favor estemos en la misma casa porque éramos hermanos y no nos conocíamos casi nada ... pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que... yo y Van... estamos... bueno, nosotros...me imagino que se te ocurre que puede ser-  
  
-No creo que sea lo que pienso- dijo Ginny atónita, quería escucharlo de ella  
  
-yo y Van estamos... enamorados- dijo Rox con un hilo de voz- un día, de repente nos estábamos besando, quedamos de acuerdo de que fue solo curiosidad, pero para mi no era eso. A mi me parecía que a el no le afectaba el asunto, pero fingía tan bien... hace poco me confesó que me amaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por mi... no sé que hacer Ginny-  
  
a pesar de lo difícil y delicado de tu problema, tú sabes que te apoyo- dijo Ginny- no tendrás que darme todos tus galeones-  
  
Ambas intentaron sonreír, a pesar de sus problemas, a pesar de sus penas.  
  
Problema/Problema Amor/Amor Mortifago/Hermano Draco/Van (no es pareja! ¬-¬). ¿qué era lo mejor para ambas? ¿se resolverán todos los problemas? Eso se sabrá, solamente si dejan reviews...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
¡¡¡HI!!!!! ¡¡Siento la demora!!! Es que he tenido un millón de obstáculos para subir el fic, en dos ocasiones no se podía subir nada a la ff.net, después estan las clases y ahora último, el hecho de que se me haya borrado el octavo capitulo listo, pero aquí esta... y ya saben... ¡¡dEjEn ReViEwS!!! Los necesito para saber si vale la pena dejar los cuadernos, libros y responsabilidades para escribir, yo creo que les gusta ¿verdad? Si no les gustara este capitulo, tiene que dejar reviews igual. Otra cosa importante es saber su opinión: ¿quieren que Rox y Van se queden juntos?, si dicen que no, es que son unos cartuchos, si dicen que sí, unos inmorales... ¡Es broma!! ¬¬ bastante fome. Sé que no conocen a esa pareja, pero en el siguiente capitulo escribiré sobre ellos (sin dejar de lado, obviamente, a Ginny y Draco *_*) 


	2. Un perro entrometido

****

Juegos con el Destino

__

Capitulo nueve: un perro entrometido.

-¿durmamos?- dijo Ginny- me está dando sueño-

-esta bien- respondió Rox- yo también tengo sueño-

Ambas se pusieron pijama y se acostaron, las otras chicas tenían que estar dando vueltas por la sala común de Ravenclaw... 

En la sala común de Slytherin Draco dormía, pero tenía pesadillas con Voldemort, su padre y los mortifagos... era un sueño intranquilo.

-¡Malfoy Despierta!!- dijo Zworykin zamarreando a Draco

Draco despertó sobresaltado...

-estabas gritando- le dijo el chico de los ojos amarillos (Zworykin). Detrás de él, Crabbe y Goyle lo miraban asustados.

-no pasa nada- dijo Draco enojado- vuelvan a dormir 

Todos volvieron a su cama mirando a Draco sorprendidos.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados, simulando dormir, pero en su mente todo daba vuelta y la molestaba.

Tienes que hablar con él... preguntarle que pasa.... ¡NO! si sabe que sabe te puede usar... AY!! Ginny ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Q-U-É V-A-S A H-A-C-E-R?

-que vas a hacer.....- terminó Ginny en un susurro

*******************************************************************************************************

-OK... su máquina estará lista mañana al medio día- dijo el mecánico

-¡QUE!!- gritaron los "ángeles"

-es lo más rápido que puedo trabajar...- 

-¡¡pero Alberto!!!.... esta bien, pero si la tiene antes me llama- dijo Destino, guiñando un ojo

-no se preocupe ^_^u- 

****************************************************************************************************** 

Ginny ya dormía tranquilamente, Draco también concilio el sueño... una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, ella pobre, él rico, ella pelirroja, el rubio, ojos grises, ojos castaños... tantas diferencias fueron las que hicieron que el destino los uniera...

Al otro día en la mañana....

El sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor de cuarto, Ginny despertó y vió que estaba despejado nuevamente (el día anterior en la noche hubo un "intento de tormenta") el día estaba precioso, eso le daba un poco más de ánimos... además tenían día libre, más animo para... ¿para qué? ¿para hablar con Draco?

-quisiera dejar de pensar en eso... aunque sea un instante- se dijo a si misma

Bajó a desayunar, Rox ya se había levantado... esperaba verla abajo, pero no estaba allí, así que se sentó junto a Ron, Harry y Hermione.

-hola Ginny- saludaron los chicos

-hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa

*Ginny

Que extraño!! No me siento sonrojada por estar cerca de Harry...*

-¿qué tal estan?- preguntó Ginny

-mal- contestó Ron- nos tienen llenos de deberes, VIVIMOS en la biblioteca... Hermione esta en su salsa, como te debes imaginar-

no exageres- dijo Hermione cortante- no son tantos deberes Ron...- ¿¡NO!? para mañana tenemos dos deberes por cada clase y tres para pociones, para hoy tenemos deberes en cada clase y además nos harán una prueba de nuestras habilidades con puntaje para los exámenes finales, y para que hablar del resto de la semana- a mi me parece bien- dijo Hermione satisfecha 

Ginny miró dudosa a Harry y ambos rieron.... pero la risa de Ginny duró hasta que Draco entró al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin.

*Ginny

no lo mires Ginny!!! No... ¡¡Ya lo miraste!!!*

Ginny miró a Draco, el cual la miraba, pero al instante desvió la mirada al vacío... luego volvió a mirar a Ginny y esta desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y la posó en un chico que no estaba nada de mal, pero no pudo evitar volver a posar su mirada en los grises ojos del Malfoy, pero esos grises ojos se posaron en los suyos, lo que la sonrosó.

-¿qué pasa Ginny?- le preguntó Ron- ¿estas enferma?-

-ah? No!! ¿por qué?- preguntó la pelirroja

-es que estas un poco sonrosada... a excepción de que sea por algo en especial- le dijo Ron en tono pícaro

-¿qué te pasa Ron?- le preguntó Ginny sorprendida

-¿por qué?-

-estas muy extraño ¿no será por la desaparecida misteriosa de ayer con Hermione?-

-¡Cállate Ginny!! No viene al caso- 

Detrás de Ron estaba Hermione, del mismo tono del cabello de su pecoso amigo.

-no viene al caso, pero ¿han visto a Rox?- preguntó Ginny

-yo la vi- dijo Harry- fue a la biblioteca con su hermano

-a OK- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-toma- le dijo Van a Rox, entregándole un regalo

-Gracias!! Pero ¿por qué?- le preguntó Rox

-porque sí... ábrelo- 

Rox rompió el envoltorio con ansias, era un CD de Nickelback (o como se escriba). Van sonrío y Rox lo miraba dudosa.

-¿qué es esto? ¿es algo muggle?-

-sí, es música muggle... te gustará, a mi personalmente me agrada y es escuchable..., pero a ti te encantará-

-¡Ay Van! Eres un amor- le dijo Rox dándole un pequeño beso en la boca

-lo sé, lo sé.... soy un chocolate, soy irresistible-

-no es para tanto-

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¿qué es eso?- dijo Ron apuntando al suelo

parece ser una carta- dijo Hermione agachándose para tomarla 

-¡¿Una Carta?!!- gritó Ginny. Corrió y le quitó a Hermione la carta de las manos

Todos: O_O

-¡¿qué miran?!- preguntó Ginny a todos los de Gryffindor- sigan engulléndose la comida y no se preocupen de los problemas ajenos-

-Ok!!- dijeron todos

-me voy- dijo Ginny a Harry, Ron y Hermione

-adiós- dijo el trío- O_O

Ginny se paró y salió del gran comedor, para quedarse en el pasillo pensando tranquila, y con la carta en su túnica, segura.

*Ginny

Se fuerte Ginny, tienes que hablar con Malfoy... ¡¡Tú puedes!!!!*

-¡¡Sí!!- se dijo a si misma Ginny- lo haré

Y era hora de hacerlo... Draco había salido de el gran comedor, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, se le aceleró el corazón... tenía que hablarle.

No, ahora no, mejor más tarde... cuando esté tranquila y relajada pensó

-¡Malfoy!- salió de su boca. Ya era tarde, tenía que hablarle por obligación

-¿qué pasa Weasley?- preguntó el chico tratando de no parecer interesado

-eh... ayer... se te cayó esto- le dijo Ginny mostrándole la carta. 

Draco miró la carta con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa mal disimulada, intentó tomar la carta, pero Ginny la guardó en su túnica.

-¡¡Crabbe y Goyle!! ¡¡Váyanse!!- les gritó Draco

Crabbe y Goyle obedecieron sin preguntar nada.

-¿la leíste?- le preguntó Draco, con un cierto tono de agresividad en su voz.

Ginny asintió muda

-¡mierda!-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir ni decirse.... era un silencio total.

-eh....- balbuceó la chica.

Draco se esperaba que Ginny le digiera que es un idiota, un maldito Mortifago y ese tipo de cosas, espero y espero, pero Ginny no dijo nada.

-¿qué pasa Weasley?- le dijo Draco- ¿no me vas a decir nada sobre la carta?-

-¿qué quieres que te diga?-

-no sé... solo dime algo-

-algo- 

Draco disimulo una sonrisa con una pequeña tos, para volver a poner su desagradable (pero sexy) expresión.

-si no tienes nada que decirme entonces me voy- le dijo Draco, dándose media vuelta y caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

-¡Draco!- gritó Ginny

Draco dio media vuelta, con altivez.

-¿qué quieres?-

- no le harás nada a Harry ¿verdad?-

-¿a que quieres llegar?- 

que no puedes hacerle nada a Harry, porque yo tengo la carta- con eso no probarás nada, mi padre puede negarlo y nadie sabrá que él la mandó.... así que no puedes hacer nada- 

-¿por qué no me quitaste la carta?-

-.......-

-¿por qué no me quitaste la carta? ¿por qué?-

- porque no haré nada contra tu estúpido y loco Potter-

Draco se dio nuevamente la media vuelta para irse, pero....

-¿por qué?- preguntó Ginny

Draco la miró alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿por qué no le harás nada a Harry?-

-es algo que no te importa- 

-me importa.... Draco-

-es porque... porque no quiero, ahora ¿me dejas en paz?-

-ándate si tanto lo deseas, Malfoy-

-me voy-

-ándate- 

-lo haré-

-hazlo-

-bien-

-bien-

Ahora sí, Draco se dio la media vuelta y se fue.... Ginny también... a la habitación de las chicas.

********************************************************************************************* 

-Hay que juntarlos... nuevamente- dijo Gainsborough 

¿y ahora que?- pregunto Hendaya ¿necesitan al alma creativa?- preguntó Destino dándose aires de importancia- ¿a quien?- preguntó Gainsborough Si ¿a quien?- siguió Hendaya ¡¡A MI TONTOS!!- ¿quién es mitontos?- preguntó Hendaya no tengo idea- le respondió Gainsborough ¿lo hacen a propósito para molestarme verdad?- 

Hendaya y Gainsborough: ^:____________:^ 

Destino: ¬.¬

***************************************************************************************

Ginny se detuvo afuera de la puerta de la habitación de chicas 

-un movimiento así y listo- escuchó la voz de Van, luego música- ¿ves? Soy un genio... espera, tambien puedo cantarla (y el chico se aclaró la garganta) This is how you remind me... This is how you remind me of what I really am... It's not like you to say sorry always waitin' on a different story this time I'm mistaken for handin' you a heart worth breaking. .. hay alguien en la puerta… creo que es tu amiga, Ginny-

Ginny se asustó, no sabía que Van veía a través de las puertas o que sentía presencias o que... hiciera lo que fuere.

-pasa Ginny- dijo Rox- no hay problema-

Ginny entró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-hola- saludó la pelirroja

-hola- la saludó Van

-y... ¿qué hacen?- preguntó Ginny

-Van adaptó mi radio mágica para escuchar música en CD de muggles- 

-¿cómo puedes hacer eso??- se asombró Ginny

-con un poco de magia e inteligencia todo es posible-

-¿te han dicho que eres un engreído?- preguntó Ginny

-todo el tiempo- respondió Van con una sonrisa- Rox me lo recuerda-

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En la sala común de Slytherin...

Draco "miraba" el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, pensando en la carta, su padre, Ginny, Potter... en todo.

-oye Draco ¿qué hacías hablado con la Weasley??-

-oye Pansy ¿desde cuando te metes en mi vida?-

-no seas así-

Draco no le respondió y se fue a su habitación.

*Draco

Maniática.... ¿qué se cree??*

Pansy frunció el ceño... no había conseguido mucha información, se fue a la habitación de chicas a escribir una carta:

__

Mamá: no he conseguido mucha información para el señor Malfoy _sobre su hijo, lo vi conversando con la menor de los Weasley, pero Draco no quiso decirme nada, quizás trata de entablar una amistad con ella para después atrapar a Potter, o quizás ¡No! sería una estupidez... eso es lo que tengo, cualquier cosa te escribo_

Pansy

No solo tiene cara de perro, si no que también es una espía de el Sr. Malfoy, su misión es velar por que Draco haga todo lo que su padre le dice, obviamente Draco no sabe nada de eso.

********************************************************************************************

-deberíamos haber vigilado a esa chiquilla con cara de perro, hay que alejarla de Draco- dijo Gainsborough

-no- dijo Destino- así Draquito se dará cuenta de cómo es su padre... quizás eso le de más fuerzas para enfrentarlo...-

-si es que lo hace- dijo Hendaya

Pausa....

-puede ser que no se atreva- siguió Hendaya

-puede ser- dijeron Gainsborough y destino a coro

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI!!!!! Siento la demora -_-u lo que pasa es que el colegio ¬.¬..... ustedes sabrán, deberes, deberes y más deberes!!!! Yuk!! Pero aquí hay un capitulillo, medio fome, pero está. Les agradezco los reviews, me hacen muy, pero muy Happy. 

Sita: Gracias!!

Jeru: Rox lo inventé yo (se nota??) es que hace tiempo dibuje un personaje que se llamaba Rox Ana, de ahí viene. 

Minaya: esperemos que Ginny lo ayude, uno nunca sabe (ni yo!!)

abin: tienes razón, pero es que me da mucha lata hacer los deberes, estoy siempre pensando "podría estar escribiendo ahora", pero he seguido tu consejo, por eso me demoro tanto -_-

Rinoa: todavía no se que hacer con ellos ¿son hermanos? O ¿no son hermanos? Esa es la cuestión... pero ahí veré.... veré... porque si no veo estaré ciega y no podré escribir U_x 

Srta. Felton: en todo caso... si los dioses griegos pueden ¿por qué Van y Rox no? Lo pensaré... pensaré... porque si no pienso... ya saben!!

Jatsumy: trato de no demorarme, pero es imposible.... los deberes ;___;

Elopss: ¿cuántas veces te cambias de nombre?? Pa' la próxima ponte SK8Girl Jijijiji!!! (you Know)

Gwen de Merilon: la verdad todos me hablan de Marmalade Boy, y yo nunca lo he visto!! ;_; ¡¡que este país se ponga las pilas y nos traigan más animé!!!.... ahí veré..... (Bis)


	3. Campamento muggle

**Juegos con el Destino**

_Capitulo diez: Campamento a lo muggle _

Rox estaba estirada en su cama, abrazada por Van... en la habitación, obviamente, vacía. Ginny había bajado a que Hermione le ayudará con algunos deberes de estudios muggles, era increíble como podía con TODOS los deberes que tenían y además ayudarle a Ginny... era simplemente genial.

-  _Solamente quiero amarte_

_y todo mi calor brindarte,_

_te haré olvidar_

_esas penas que te hacen mal._- cantó Van

Rox tuvo un Flash Back:

Ooo********************ooO

- _¿de quien es esa carta??- preguntó Rox, tratando de disimular los celos_

- _de una CHICA- le dijo Van, disfrutaba de verla, lo que el creía, celosa... pero era algo imposible..... ese sentimiento, ellos son hermanos, no quería decirle que la amaba... pensó que no era correspondido - una muy guapa es 90-60-90_

- _bien por ti- le respondió Rox, mirando hacia otro lado _

- _tú también estas bien- le dijo Van fijando sus celestes ojos en ella- ¿o no? "Foto de Seamus no-se-que en boxers"??-_

- _¿fotos?- preguntó Rox roja_

- _si.... bastante flacuchento el chico-_

- _pero no es lo mismo.... esas fotos son para una amiga...-_

- _yaaa!!??-_

- _y en cambio a ti te llegan mil cartas de amor-_

- _no me llegan mil!!...-_

- _ah!! ¿no?-_

- _no... me llegan millones-_

- _bien por ti- dijo Rox girando la cabeza_

_Van le tomó la cara con las manos y la besó     _

Ooo********************ooO

Rox sonrió, acariciando el negrísimo y brillante cabello de Van, que seguía cantando:

_A todos demostremos que no hay nada_

_que pudiera separarnos ya_

_sólo pienso en ti_

_yo gritaré_

_y por ti estoy loco mi amor._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-AHHHH!!!!!- se desesperó Ginny despeinándose- esto es interminable!!!!!

-OH vamos Ginny!!! ¿no te parece emocionante?? Buscar en libros e investigar hasta encontrar más interesantes datos sobre este mágico mundo tan maravilloso *___*- dijo Hermione

-la verdad no ¬¬.... ¡¡no te ofendas Hermione!!!  pero es que..... no me siento muy bien-

-¿algún problema?-

-sí-

Hermione no preguntó, aceptaba la intimidad de los demás.

- te voy a leer de la mitología egipcia y vemos que podemos sacar como ideas principales....._Mitología egipcia, es el conjunto de creencias que conformaban la religión del antiguo Egipto. Las creencias religiosas de los antiguos egipcios tuvieron una influencia importante en el desarrollo de su cultura, aunque nunca existió entre ellos una verdadera religión, en el sentido de un sistema teológico unificado. La fe egipcia estaba basada en una acumulación desorganizada de antiguos mitos, culto a la naturaleza e innumerables deidades. En el más influyente y famoso de estos mitos se desarrolla una jerarquía divina y se explica la creación de la tierra._

*Ginny

¿les cuento? O ¿no les cuento?? Draco dijo que no le haría nada a Harry, pero ¿es de confiar?? ¿puedo confiar en el después de todo lo que su familia nos ha dicho y hecho??? Será él diferente a su papá???

-_De acuerdo con el relato egipcio de la creación, al principio sólo existía el océano. Entonces Ra, el sol, surgió de un huevo, una flor, en algunas versiones, que apareció sobre la superficie del agua. Ra dio a luz cuatro niños, los dioses Shu y Geb y las diosas Tefnet y Nut. Shu y Tefnet dieron origen a la atmósfera. Ellos se sirvieron de Geb, que se convirtió en la tierra, y elevaron a Nut, que se convirtió en el cielo. Ra regía todas las cosas. Geb y Nut después tuvieron dos hijos, Set y Osiris, y dos hijas, Isis y Neftis. Osiris sucedió a Ra como rey de la tierra, ayudado por Isis, su esposa y hermana. Set, sin embargo, odiaba a su hermano y lo mató. Isis entonces embalsamó el cuerpo de su esposo con la ayuda del dios Anubis, que se convirtió así en el dios del embalsamamiento. Los poderosos hechizos de Isis resucitaron a Osiris, quien llegó a ser rey del mundo inferior, la tierra de los muertos.-_

__ pero si le digo a Ron o a Harry irán contra Draco y eso no es lo que quiero :-( 

-_De este mito de la creación surgió la concepción de la enéada, un grupo de nueve divinidades, y de la tríada, formado por un padre, una madre y un hijo divinos. Cada templo local en Egipto poseía su propia enéada y su propia tríada. Sin embargo, la más importante enéada fue la de Ra y sus hijos y nietos. Este grupo era venerado en Heliópolis, el centro del culto al Sol en el mundo egipcio. El origen de las deidades locales es oscuro; a algunas de ellas se las tomó de religiones foráneas, y otras fueron en un origen dioses animales del África prehistórica. Gradualmente, se fueron fundiendo en una complicada estructura religiosa, aunque comparativamente muy pocas divinidades locales llegaron a ser importantes en todo Egipto. Además de las ya nombradas, las divinidades importantes incluían a los dioses Amón, Thot, Ptah, Khnemu y Hapi, y a las diosas Hator, Mut, Neit y Seket. Su importancia se acrecentó con el ascendiente político de las localidades donde eran veneradas. Por ejemplo, la enéada de Menfis estaba encabezada por una tríada compuesta del padre Ptah, la madre Seket y el hijo Imhotep. De todos modos, durante las dinastías menfitas, Ptah llegó a ser uno de los mayores dioses de Egipto-_

....pero si no les digo nada puede ser que Draco quiera atrapar a Harry 

-Ginny ¿me estas escuchando?-

lo peor es que.... le creo a Draco Malfoy ¡a un MALFOY!

-¡¡¡GINNY!!!!- gritó Hermione

-ah??- preguntó la pelirroja

-creo que mejor seguimos mañana.... hoy no estás muy bien- dijo Hermione

-si - dijo Ginny poniendo cara triste

-vaya, vaya Ginny te ves triste ¿qué tal un "Potter-chiste"??-

Ginny se dio vuelta y vió a Harry, Hermione lo miró asustada.

-me tengo que ir, los dejo....adiós!!!!- dijo Hermione corriendo de la biblioteca

-¿por qué le duele el estomago al lobo??- dijo Harry levantando su dedo índice

La mitad de la biblioteca salió corriendo.

-porque se comió una caperucita verde muajajajajajjajajaj!!!!- Harry reía como un loco

Ginny sonrió por cortesía, estaba muy con muchos problemas para reír

- aquí hay otro mejor: el hijo Monterrey le dice a su papá "oiga apa ¿me deja ver la tele?" y el papá le responde " si m'ijo, pero no la vaya a prender" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJJAJAJAJ!!!!!!-

Ginny se rió por la estupidez del chiste

-soy un genio del humor ¿cierto?-

Ginny asintió

-Volvamos a la sala común??- preguntó Ginny

-Oka Ok dijo el lobo Ignacio- cantó Harry

Ambos partieron rumbo a lo desconocido... err!! Quiero decir a la sala común.

-¿contraseña?- preguntó la dama gorda

-ämäl- dijo Harry y entraron.

Ya adentro.....

 Todos estaban alrededor de la profesora McGonagall.

-que bueno que llegaron, son los últimos que faltaban- dijo la profesora

-mande??- 

-tienen que ir al gran comedor ahora....-dijo la profesora

Todos corrieron como bestias.

Ya en el lugar Dumbledore habló levantando los brazos   

-estudiantes, tengo el placer de comunicarles que elegiremos a un grupo de estudiantes para una prueba muggle...-

Todos: ooohhhhh!!!

- y los elegidos son........... Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Rox Butler, Ginny Weasley, Van Butler, Colin Creevy y Johann Kinomoto- dijo Dumbledore- Ah!!! Se me olvidaba, y también Harry Potter-

*******************************************************************************************************  

-buen plan- dijo Gainsborough a Destino- un poco improvisado, pero bueno

-sí- dijo Destino- por suerte Alberto arregló la máquina más rápido de lo que esperábamos

- ahora veremos que pasa- dijo Hendaya comiendo algodón

-¿de adonde sacaste ese algodón *_______*?- preguntó Gainsborough

-de ahí- respondió Hendaya apuntando un montón de algodón

Gainsborough: *_______________________________*

-las nubes se transforman en algodón cuando se les da la gana....- dijo Destino

-eshtoh es e paraiho- dijo Gainsborough con más algodón del que podía tragar, en su boca

******************************************************************************************************************** 

-mañana se reunirán los elegidos, a las 5 de la mañana aquí mismo-

Todos: Ooh!!

-ahora pueden irse a sus respectivas salas comunes- prosiguió Dumbledore

Todos: Ooh!! 

-¡Váyanse luego!!-gritó Dumbledore con una sonrisa

Todos corrieron a sus salas comunes. Mientras que en la sala común de Gryffindor....

-¿por qué nos habrán elegido??- preguntó Rox

-no sé ¿por qué somos geniales?- respondió Ginny

-puede ser- dijo Rox

-o puede ser que no pueda ser- le siguió Ginny

-HEY CHICOS!! Y CHICAS, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, PIOJOS Y LIENDRES-

Todos se dieron vuelta a ver quien era el que gritaba, era Harry arriba de una mesa.

Ron y Hermione: U_U

-me imagino que todos saben quien soy ¿verdad?? Soy el gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió muajajajajajajajaajajaaj  ¿no es gracioso? El niño que VIVIÓ buajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja-

Todos: ooooooh!! ¬__¬

-tengo un nuevo chiste... Era una vez una pareja de novios, el novio le dice a la novia. "mi amor, tu papá me cree medio tonto" y ella le responde "ay! Mi amor, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que mi papá te conoce a medias" JAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA!!!!- dijo Harry- y.... buajajajaja, esperen... ¿qué es un pero?? ¡¡el novio de la pera!!! Wuajajajajajaajjajja!!!!!

Todos: _-_ 

-esperen, ¡y hay más!! Había una vez una niñito, su mamá le dijo "Pedrito, anda a comprarme 20 sandías" y el niño se fue en bicicleta Jajajajajajjaajjaaaaa!!!!-

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!. (corren a refugiarse en sus cuartos)

-no saben apreciar el verdadero humor- dice Harry decepcionado, bajándose de la mesa

-Espera Harry!!!- grita un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos miel y pecas- mi nombre es Aarón Zoilo, soy de primero y me gustan mucho tus chistes-

-¿en serio?- le preguntó Harry radiante

- sí, y quiero que seas mi maestro-

-por supuesto- dijo Harry con voz seria- te enseñaré mi arte milenario

Al otro día, fuera del expreso de Hogwarts...

- se irán con sus grupos de trabajo en el expreso a Hogwarts-

Todos: ¿grupos de trabajo?

-Si!!- respondió Snape- grupos de trabajo, tienen que elegir un lider QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE el primo es: Johann Kinomoto, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley ¡¡entren a algún vagón AHORA!-

Johann, Hermione y Ron entraron corriendo.

-el segundo grupo es: Rox Butler, Van Butler y Colin Creevy-

Rox, Van y Colin corrieron antes de que Snape les gritara

- y el tercer grupo es: el señor Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley y Potter- 

-vamos- dijo Draco- sigan a su líder-

-¿líder?-preguntó Ginny entrando al vagón, delante de Harry- ¿quién decidió eso?-

-quien es el más inteligente de aquí??- preguntó Draco

-de seguro tú no- dijo Ginny

-eso- respondió Harry

-y Harry tampoco... así que yo debería ser la líder-

-¿tú?- dijeron Harry y Draco

-tu eres una niña chica- le dijo Draco- eterna enamorada de un "héroe"-

-y tu eres un condenado Mortifago- dijo Ginny dando un portazo a su vagón

-¿qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Harry

-tú cállate- dijeron Ginny y Draco

-iré a ver a Ron y a Hermione- dijo Harry saliendo del lugar.

Después de que Harry se fue ambos quedaron en el más completo silencio.

Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos frente a Draco, quien miraba hacia fuera

-yo....- dijo Draco de pronto- no soy un Mortifago y no lo seré

-no te creo- mintió Ginny

-yo odio a Voldemort- dijo Draco- mató a mi Hermana-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!!!!! ¿qué Onda?? ¿cómo está el capitulillo?? ¿buenillo? ¿malillo? O quizás medio latero porque apareció Harry contando chistes.... sí, sí.... lo que pasa es que Harry estaba medio tristón y enojon porque hace tiempo que no salía mucho en el fic.   

AVISO!! AVISO!!!!  Se viene el mejor Fic, escrito por las mejores autoras: Sue (yo, la que les escribe) y Reggi- Felton (la que está escribiendo Juntos NO Revueltos). Un fic llamado "un fic sin sentido ni titulo"  Léanlo cuando salga.... falta poco, no se arrepentiran, habrá mucho, pero MUCHO HUMOR y cosas absurdas, habrá Draco (Han-Yan) habrá Harry-Loco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Profesor Bins pervertido-viejo Verde, etc. Si les gusta este fic, leanlo y dejen reviews!! Y por supuesto déjenme reviews en este capitulo.

Sita: ¿escribiré como mexicana? ¿en mi antigua vida habré sido mexicana? Nunca se sabe, pero por este momento soy Chilenita- chilena- chilenuda. Gracias por el review!!!

Abin: siempre tardaré mientras tenga clases y muchas tareas (y un promedio que defender), falta demasiado para las vacaciones, aunque no tanto para las de invierno, como unos dos meses.... Gracias por el Review a ti también

Rinoa: conozco Marmalade Boy, pero aquí en Chile no han dado la serie ;_;. ¿también eres fanática del anime?? A Van le puse Van, porque Van Fanel de Escaflowne se llama así, y me gusta ese Van (¡¡Que enredo!!! Parece trabalengua). Gracias por apoyar a este Fic con tus reviews

Sabina Evans: intento demorarme lo menos posible... pero ya saben (lo he repetido hasta el cansansio) el COLEGIO MALDITO QUE SE PUDRA No-no.... mentira!! Si igual lo quiero. Y además no tengo internet en mi casa ;_; buuuuu. Si quieren que me demore menos hagan una cadena de Reviews diciendo: Mamá de Sue cómprele un computador nuevo a su hijita y póngale Internet para hacer feliz a un grupo niñas y de paso a su hija.  

Jeru: me llegó tu Review... Graciasssssssssssss 

Jatsumy: pero súbelo!! Da lo mismo que no lo hayas terminado.... ¬¬ este tampoco esta terminado, pero lo terminaré mientras voy subiendo los capítulos. Anda, cuando lo subas me avisas para leerlo.

Mary-Chan: ¿te enviciaste??? No me lo creo!!! Yo creí que era la única enviciada con mi propio fic. Me gusta que te guste, Gracias por el review!!! 


	4. Tormenta

**Juegos con el Destino**

_Capitulo once: Tormenta_

Un silencio terrible se apoderó del vagón.... Draco miró por la ventana y Ginny esperaba a que Draco siguiera hablando.

- lo siento- dijo Ginny agachando la cabeza- no lo sabía-

-nadie lo sabe- respondió Draco sin mover la vista del paisaje

-entonces.... ¿por qué me lo dices a mi?-

-porque.....- comenzó Draco-..... no lo sé- terminó en un susurro

-¿se lo has dicho a tu padre?- 

-nunca le podría decir que odio a Voldemort y que no quiero ser un Mortifago.... me mataría, literalmente- dijo Draco- si no le importó el hecho de que Voldemort la matará a ella por que....¡no tengo porque contarte estas cosas  ti!-    

 Draco sintió que se ablandaba nuevamente, no podía evitarlo... ella siempre lo lograba, lograba traspasar su coraza, pero él no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-¿por qué no?-

-porque No-

-no deberías ser tan cerrado..... apuesto a que no le has contado a nadie lo que pasó, apuesto a que no te haz desahogado nunca en la vida-

-.......-

-¿tengo razón?- le insistió Ginny- ¿te haz desahogado alguna vez?-

-nunca he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo-

-mentira-

-bueno sí.... ¿y eso que?-

-¡que es algo necesario! Yo siempre me desahogo con mi amiga Rox y viceversa-

-es que tú tienes alguien de confianza con quien desahogarte, en cambio yo....no confío en nadie-

- ¿confías un poquito en mí??-

Draco enmudeció, la verdad no podía evitar sentir confianza, podía ser más humano con ella, pero... 

-¿podrías contarme que pasó?-

-pareces sicóloga-

Ginny sonrió

-creo que la necesitas- 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 -así que le dije a la vaca: ¡oye! Cuidado mamífero.... ¿no ves que soy el niño que vivió? Muajajajajajjajajajajajaaja!!!!- Harry reía como un loco

Ron, Hermione y Johann:  ¬__¬ 

-oye Harry ¿no dejaste sola a Ginny con Malfoy, verdad?- dijo Ron

-eh.... no!!! claro que no- dijo Harry- ¿saben? Desgraciadamente me tengo que ir-

-que pena- dijeron todos con sarcasmo

- sí, pero bueno.... adiós!!- 

 Todos miraron a Harry pasar por el umbral de la puerta, aliviados.... pobre Harry, rechazado por las multitudes, su único admirador estaba en Hogwarts, Aarón Zoilo, nadie celebraba sus chistes, realmente se sentía sólo, necesitaba a alguien, alguien que pudiera llenar un poco el vacío de la ausencia de los padres ..... una lagrima corrió por el rostro de Harry

-¿por qué no estan aquí, mamá y papá?- dijo en un susurro

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   

- ella era una persona buena para ser de nuestra familia o mortifaga, no era un ángel precisamente, pero era más buena que mi padre... ella se negó a ser mortifaga, mi padre y ella tuvieron una discusión muy violenta, yo lo escuché todo... un día Krisna, así se llamaba ella, salvó a unos muggles de Voldemort y él la.... mató.- dijo Draco, aguantando las ganas de llorar, no lloraba por ella hace años- a mi padre no le importó y nunca volvió a hablar de ella, un día antes de que decidiera no volver a hablar de lo que pasó , mi padre me dijo "Draco, tú eres y siempre fuiste mi único hijo, nunca tuviste una hermana" Pero mi padre nunca tomó en cuenta de que yo y ella teníamos una relación muy de hermanos, yo la estimaba mucho-

Ginny estaba sorprendida, el que hablaba no parecía Draco Malfoy, sino que un niño común y corriente que todavía sentía la muerte de su hermana mayor. 

La puerta del vagón se abrió... Harry entró por ella.

-ya llegaremos al bosque- dijo Harry

-¿qué bosque?- preguntó Ginny

-al bosque- repitió Harry- al de la prueba, tendremos que sobrevivir en un bosque muggle y a lo muggle-

-¡¿QUEEEE?!!!- gritaron Ginny y Draco

-Están locos- dijo Draco- no debería haber aceptado-

-¿tienes miedo Malfoy?- preguntó Harry 

-de que hablas Potter, miedo YO, en tus sueños-

-Malfoy es gallina, Malfoy es gallina, Malfoy es gallina- repitió Harry imitando a un gallina

Draco se paró de su asiento.

-Calla Harry, no lo provoques, que no te ha hecho nada-

Harry: O_O

-Ginny ¿por qué lo defiendes?? Es Malfoy, por si no lo has notado-

-no necesito que me defiendas- dijo Draco- yo puedo hacerlo-

-no te defiendo- dijo Ginny- es solo que no quiero peleas, si quieren pelear, háganlo afuera-

-esta bien- dijeron los chicos, y salieron del vagón a darse puñetes y patadas

Ginny: U__U

- y yo creí que no pelearían- dijo Ginny

5 minutos después

- así que 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, por golpear al señor Malfoy-  dijo Snape- disfruten el viaje-

    -te lo dije- dijo Ginny

-me dijiste que no querías que peleáramos, NO me dijiste "Gran Harry, no destruyas a Malfoy porque nos pueden quitar puntos"- dijo Harry con el labio roto

-Uy Sí!! el Gran Harry Potter, si el profesor Snape no hubiera venido estarías en estado de Shock- dijo Draco, el cual tenía un ojo morado

-Ay Drakulin!! Que sexy sonó "en estado de shooooooock" Schooock- dijo Harry con ataque de risa- ah!! Rayos!!- el labio de Harry comenzó a sangrar.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿tú también?- preguntó Draco enojado

-no te enojes... fue gracioso, "en estado de shooooock"-  dijo Ginny 

-bah- dijo Draco enojado, se cruzó de brazos, bajó la cabeza y cerro los ojos (muy al estilo de Kai, de Beyblade)

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa a Ginny, se sentía bien..... alguien le había hecho gracia un chiste suyo, alguien sonrío de verdad y no para quedar bien. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya era de noche, el tren se detuvo al pie de una montaña... 

-llegamos- Dijo Harry

Ginny, Draco y Harry salieron del tren y se reunieron con el grupo, el profesor guía era desconocido para todos, era bastante viejo, calvo y con las cejas alborotadas.

-jóvenes, ustedes fueron seleccionados entre muchos para esta prueba, tiene que sobrevivir sin magia, así que dejen sus varitas por allá- dijo el viejo con voz desgastada- eso, ahora suban la montaña y elijan su carpa (tienda, como sea).... adiós-

Todos los chicos y chicas corrieron como bestias tras su presa, Harry se lanzó contra una carpa y la desarmó.....

-eres un idiota, Potter.... ¿cómo se supone que armaremos esta cosa sin magia?- dijo Draco

-yo sé hacerlo- dijo Ginny- es muy fácil, así que no peleen-

Ginny les explicó como se armaba y se demoraron dos horas en hacerlo.

-¿fácil no?- dijo Draco con sarcasmo

Con una explosión en el cielo comenzó a caer una lluvia infernal, con viento y rayos. El trío se refugio en su carpa recién armada...

-yo dormiré en el saco del medio- dijo Ginny (dormirían en sacos de dormir)

-¿por qué tú al medio?- preguntó Draco

-porque soy mujer, además ¿no querrás dormir al lado de Harry? ¿o sí?-

-no- respondió Draco

-y yo tampoco quiero dormir a su lado- dijo Harry.

Un trueno retumbo en el cielo, Ginny se metió a su saco y se tapó hasta el cuello.

-ustedes dos, dense vuelta y cierren los ojos-

Draco y Harry se dieron vuelta y se taparon los ojos con las manos. Ginny se puso su pijama.

-ya- dijo Ginny- pueden voltearse

-ahora te toca cerrar los ojos- dijo Harry

Ginny metió la cabeza dentro del saco, Draco y Harry se pusieron pijama (uy!!Han**_~_**yan). El viento golpeaba la carpa muy fuerte, Ginny temía de que la carpa se fuera a volar.

-tienes miedo Weasley- le susurró Draco (los tres ya se habían acostado)

- no, solo estoy preocupada, la carpa se podría volar- dijo Ginny- ¿y tú? ¿tienes miedo?-

  -yo? Miedo? No, nunca- respondió Draco

De pronto se sintió un temblor muy fuerte.....

Harry se levantó de su saco y salió de la carpa para mirar. Cuando entro estaba un poco asustado.

-¿las carpas tienen para-rayo?- preguntó Harry

-no ¿por qué?- preguntó Ginny

-porque cayó un rayo a unos kilómetros de aquí- dijo Harry

La cara de Ginny cambió inmediatamente, ahora expresaba un miedo incontrolable.

-Ay!- dijo Ginny y se tapo la cara

-ahora si que tienes miedo- le dijo Draco (él también lo tenía, pero trataba de ocultarlo)

-¿qué tiene que tengo miedo? Es una tormenta terrible y no tenemos nuestras varitas- dijo Harry

-cállate Potter-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Siento la demora, he tenido algunos problemillas..... espero que les guste este capitulo, y ya esta el fic mío y de Reggi (por si no lo han visto).  Dejen Reviews Porfa!!!!  


	5. Vampiros

Juegos con el destino  
  
Capitulo doce: vampiros y un antiguo amor  
  
-ahora si que tienes miedo- le dijo Draco (él también lo tenía, pero trataba de ocultarlo)  
  
-¿qué tiene que tenga miedo? Es una tormenta terrible y no tenemos nuestras varitas- dijo Harry  
  
-cállate Potter-dijo Draco- no me dejas dormir-  
  
-si quieres dormir Malfoy ¿para que molestas a Ginny?-dijo Harry  
  
-vaya!- dijo Draco enfadado- no sabía que eran novios  
  
Ginny le tiró su almohada a Draco  
  
-ya duérmete Draco- dijo Ginny  
  
-Oh sí!! Lo que la reina Virginia Potter diga- Draco se dio vuelta hacía el otro lado maldiciendo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
-tengo miedo ;_; - dijo Rox y se metió al saco de Van  
  
-que miedosa eres- le respondió Van con altanería  
  
-claro..... como tú eres el hombre de hierro-  
  
-que buenos hermanos son ustedes- dijo Colin- tan unidos, es bueno ver eso-  
  
-si- dijeron Rox y Van con un poco de tristeza  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
Pasó una hora muy relajada, pero de pronto (siempre hay un de pronto) ¡¡se vuela la carpa!!  
  
-AAAAAAAHHH!!!- Ginny gritaba como loca  
  
-que mierda pasa aquí- dijo Draco al ver que todos corrían como locos  
  
-no sé, pero no se ve bien- dijo Harry  
  
-entonces ponte los lentes- dijo Draco  
  
-ja-ja-ja que gracioso- dijo Harry enojado  
  
Los demás chicos corrían en pijama, desesperados  
  
-iré a buscar a Ron y a Hermione- dijo Harry, antes de salir corriendo  
  
La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte  
  
-deberíamos salir de aquí, o sí no......-  
  
BUM  
  
-¿qué fue eso?-  
  
-una explosión-  
  
-ahh!!! @___@-  
  
-vámonos-  
  
Draco tomó a Ginny de la muñeca y corrió lejos de la multitud enloquecida, más ruidos de explosión se escuchaban, Ginny temblaba de miedo y de frío.  
  
-esto no me gusta- dijo Draco- ¡Weasley no te sueltes!!-  
  
-no es que quiera soltarme!!- gritó Ginny- es que me estoy resbalando-  
  
-Weasley CUIDADO!!-  
  
-¿qué?-  
  
¡¡PAF!!!  
  
Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía algo débil.  
  
-estoy en una....- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz- cueva....  
  
La pelirroja miró hacia todos lados, pero no veía a Draco.... era imposible que estuviera sola en ese lugar.  
  
-¡DRACO!! ¡DRACO!! HARRY!! ¡¡RON!! HERMIONE!!.. alguien.quien sea.. por favor-  
  
Era inútil, no había nadie. Sintió algo mojado en el brazo, bajo la túnica, se la subió y vió sangre en su muñeca y dos marcas, como mordidas.....  
  
-Ginny?? ¿eres tú?-  
  
Ginny miró hacia todos lados, Hermione se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva, empapada y asustada.  
  
-¡¡Hermione!!-  
  
-¡¡Ginny!! ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?-  
  
-no sé.... todo ha sido extraño, cuando todos comenzaron a gritar y correr Harry se fue a buscarte a ti y a Ron, yo y Draco salimos de lo que quedaba de carpa, porque se voló, y de repente me solté de Draco y algo me atacó y.... desperté aquí con estas mordidas-  
  
Draco?? ¿te soltaste de Malfoy? ¿Malfoy escapó contigo? ¿te LLEVÓ?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-ahora lo he oído todo- dijo Hermione- es que no lo puedo creer,  
cualquiera creería que Malfoy arrancaría sin preocuparse de nadie más que  
de él-  
  
Ginny no dijo nada.  
  
-déjame ver esas mordidas- dijo Hermione.  
  
Ginny estiró su brazo y Hermione la miró extrañada.  
  
-esto es más extraño todavía.... a ver muéstrame tus dientes... (Ginny le mostró sus dientes) no... que extraño-  
  
-¿qué es lo extraño?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-fuiste mordida por un vampiro Ginny, pero no te transformaste en uno, lo que debería significar que tu tendrías que estar muerta..... lo más lógico que se me ocurre es que un vampiro te mordió, pero no te chupó toda la sangre porque no quiso matarte.... y eso sería extraño, los vampiros tienen un instinto asesino muy fuerte-  
  
-¿nos atacaron vampiros??- preguntó Ginny  
  
-no solamente vampiros, hombres lobos, dementores y.... mortifagos- dijo Hermione  
  
-mortifagos....- susurró Ginny  
  
Hermione vió un papel en el suelo, parecía una carta... lo recogió y lo leyó.  
  
"Draco: Ya es hora que nos ayudes a realizar nuestra misión, Ya estas en  
edad de convertirte en un Mortifago.  
El Señor Tenebroso necesita que le entreguemos a Harry Potter y a  
Dumbledore, se que quizás tu no nos puedas ayudar a atrapar al director  
de Hogwarts  
Pero se que puedes con el estúpido de Potter, cuando tengas una idea  
házmela saber.  
Lucius Malfoy."  
  
-¡GINNY WEASLEY!!- dijo Hermione enojada  
  
-¿qué pasa Herm? Me asus...- Ginny paró en seco al ver que Hermione tenía en sus manos la carta de Draco  
  
-¿por qué no nos dijiste nada de esto? Es muy importante!!! Harry está en peligro!! Y Dumbledore también!!-  
  
-lo que pasa es.... que yo... no quise decirles, porque sé que van a mostrársela a la profesora McGonagall y quizás expulsen a Draco por culpa de su padre...-  
  
-Podrías habérmelo dicho a mi!!! Yo no hubiera reaccionado así como tu crees!! ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si Ron la hubiera encontrado?? ¿te imaginas cómo hubiera reaccionado?? Además no puedes confiar en Malfoy ¿no crees que es mucha coincidencia que los mortifagos hayan aparecido aquí si se supone que todo esto es secreto??-  
  
no puedes prejuzgar a Draco, quizás no sea como su padre-  
  
-Ginny, no lo conoces lo suficiente, además tu misma lo dijiste QUIZÁS no  
sea como su padre, quizás-  
  
-lo siento.... estaba muy confundida... no te imaginas como sufría por  
esto... -  
  
- pero Ginny.....-  
  
-¡WEASLEY ESTAS VIVA!!-dijo Draco con alegría entrando a la cueva- pensé  
que...  
  
Su voz y su cara cambiaron al ver a Hermione, se puso serio y trató de aparentar que nunca dijo lo que acababa de decir  
  
-Malfoy...- dijo Hermione acercándose a él- ¿dónde está Ron?.. y Harry?-  
  
- no sé- dijo Draco enojado, agarrándose el brazo con fuerza- yo no tengo porque saberlo  
  
-¿qué pasó con Ginny? Eso deberías saberlo-  
  
sí sé, pero no todo-  
  
-viste algo??- preguntó Ginny  
  
-sí- dijo Draco- te atacó un vampiro... y a mi un hombre lobo al mismo  
tiempo-  
  
-no te creo- le dijo Hermione  
  
-¿es que acaso no ves mi brazo Granger?- dijo Draco, con poca paciencia  
  
-ay lo siento- dijo Hermione, ácida  
  
-a duras penas me salvaron...- continuó Draco  
  
-¿quiénes?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-eso no tengo porque decírtelo- le respondió Draco  
  
-¿no habrán sido los amigos de tu padre?- dijo Hermione- que estaban ahí  
atacando a casi todo el mundo  
  
Draco no le respondió, ella tenía razón, pero no se lo iba a decir  
  
¿por qué no dejan de pelear y vamos a buscar a Harry a mi hermano??- dijo Ginny  
  
-¿y para que vamos a buscar a Potter??- dijo Draco  
  
Las dos chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada.  
  
-Uy!! Las mujeres de hoy en día.....-  
  
Los tres salen de la cueva, había dejado de llover y se podía ver la luna.... se oyen ruidos de pasos cerca del trío.  
  
-escucharon eso??- dijo Hermione- puede que sea Ron.... ehhhh... o Harry-  
  
parece que no te interesa Potter, Granger..... a mi tampoco ¿a alguien le interesa Potter?- dijo Draco  
  
a mi y.....-  
  
Olvidaba que tú y Potter son novios....-  
  
Shhhh!! Cállense.... se acerca- dijo Hermione  
  
Los ruidos de pasos se acercaban....  
  
-puede ser un vampiro...- dijo Ginny  
  
Se sentían cada vez más cerca...  
  
puede ser un hombre lobo- dijo Draco  
  
Una figura humana se divisaba  
  
-Ron no es- dijo Hermione  
  
Una mujer, era.....  
  
-¿Rox?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-Ginny!! Hermione!!- dijo Rox  
  
Ginny y Rox se abrazaron  
  
-ah... hola- dijo Hermione desilusionada (no porque Rox esté viva, si no porque.... bueno, ya saben)  
  
- han visto a Van??- preguntó Rox- me he perdido de él y Colin-  
  
-Van?? ¿tú hermano?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-sí- dijo Rox algo triste  
  
-yo lo vi- dijo una persona desconocida para todos, acercándose a grupo-  
y no lo maté por consideración a ti-  
  
-¡¿Tú?!! MALDITO VAMPIRO!!- gritó Draco  
  
-¿qué?- preguntaron todos  
  
-ese fue el vampiro que te atacó Weasley- dijo Draco, apuntando al recién llegado  
  
-vampiro??- preguntó Rox- Viggo... ¿eres un vampiro?-  
  
-sí- respondió el aludido (Viggo)  
  
-¿lo conoces?- le preguntó Ginny  
  
-sí- respondió Rox  
  
-yo era su novio dos años atrás- respondió Viggo  
  
-Uy! Líos amorosos- aportó Draco, aunque fue ignorado  
  
-pero en ese entonces no eras vampiro ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-me dejé morder cuando terminamos-  
  
-¿dónde está Van?- preguntó Rox violentamente  
  
- prefieres estar con una persona que es tu sangre antes que con migo ¿verdad?- dijo Viggo  
  
-y tu prefieres chupar sangre...... no hables tonterías, él es mi hermano- dijo Rox enojada  
  
Ginny se sintió mal por Rox, tenía un amor tan imposible....  
  
yo lo sé todo, por eso no está muerto.... le saqué... un poquitito de sangre, todavía tengo un poquito de hambre ¿alguien querría darme un poquito?? No se preocupen que no mato a nadie-  
  
Todos miraron lo miraron mudos.  
  
Jajajajaja!! Era una broma- dijo Viggo riéndose  
  
Todos seguían mudos, el hielo fue roto por una voz bastante conocida para  
todos  
  
-HOLA?? HAY ALGUIEN POR ESTO' LARE'-  
  
-Harry??- se preguntaron todos  
  
Era Harry, pero su forma de hablar era un poco diferente.  
  
-oigan cauros ¿quiénes son ustede'? ¿saben? No cacho ni palote quien soy- dijo Harry  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
-ah! Yeah!!!. Gritó Harry- parece que perdí la memoria ¡¡Pucha que soy gilberto!!!  
  
Todos: O_Ou  
  
-¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione  
  
hola preciosura ¿cuál es su nombre guachita?-  
  
-Harry, soy Hermione ¡¡Y DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ!!-  
  
-haular como??  
  
-¿¿Harry??- preguntó Ginny sorprendida  
  
-a uste' preciosura no la había visto, que cabello tan hermoso parece fjuego- dijo Harry- dime cuando y donde no ma'-  
  
-sabía que terminaría así- dijo Draco  
  
-¿qué te pasa a vo'? Longi, Langüetazo e' vaca, pituco, cuico-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Harry a perdido la memoria y habla como Güachaca, Rox se encuentra con antiguo amor que resulta ser vampiro y saber todo sobre su vida, Hermione sabe el secreto de Ginny y de Draco, Ron y Van estan perdidos ¿qué pasará?? Solo lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo ¡¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS!! QUE CADA VEZ ME DEJAN MENOS Y ME DEPRIMO, se que he andado media floja, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, estudio en el colegio y soy una niña casi responsable. 


	6. el trato

Juegos con el destino  
  
Capitulo 13: El trato  
  
-¿¿Harry??- preguntó Ginny sorprendida  
  
-a uste' preciosura no la había visto, que cabello tan hermoso parece fjuego- dijo Harry- dime cuando y donde no ma'-  
  
-sabía que terminaría así- dijo Draco  
  
-¿qué te pasa a vo'? Longi, Langüetazo e' vaca, pituco, cuico-  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
-¿alguien me podría traducir lo que dijo??- dijo Draco  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
-eso es un no?- pregunta Draco  
  
Todos: SI!  
  
-o sea es un sí-  
  
Todos: No!!  
  
-entonces un no-  
  
Todos: si!!  
  
decídanse de una vez!!!-  
  
-nadie te puede traducir!!- dijo Hermione  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Todos quedan en silencio, ya que se escuchan unos pasos....  
  
-ROX!!- grita alguien que se acerca corriendo  
  
-VAN??- pregunta Rox con los ojos brillantes  
  
En efecto, era Van. Rox corrió hacia él y se abrazaron.... quisieron besarse, pero tuvieron que contenerse.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?!-preguntó Van a Viggo (el vampiro)  
  
-no es asunto tuyo- dijo el vampiro mirando enojado hacia otro lado  
  
Van, enojado, se lanzó contra Viggo arrojándolo al suelo de un puñetazo.  
  
-este idiota casi me mata- dijo Van como respuesta a las caras atónitas de todos  
  
Todos: O_ou  
  
-maldito!! Agradece que no te maté- dijo Viggo  
  
-¿agradecer??- preguntó Van- olvídalo!! Yo no voy a agradecerle a alguien como tú  
  
pucha el cauro weno pal combo- dijo Harry- arguien sabe quien chu#@ soy yo??-  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
¿quieren que les cante?- preguntó Harry- ¡A TITE LO ENTIERRAN HOY A TITE LO ENTIERRAN MAÑANA A TITE LO ENTIERRAN HOY Y A TITE LO VAMO' A ENTERRAR!!!-  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Harry sigue cantando mientras todos lo miran con caras traumadas, hasta  
que Draco golpea a Harry en la cabeza y se desmaya.  
  
-¿por qué no nos vamos a otra parte?- dijo Draco- o quieren quedarse para siempre aquí??  
  
-que tienes??- preguntó Van- te da miedo irte solo que quieres irte con todos nosotros??  
  
-no me da miedo- dijo Draco- lo que pasa es que sin mi no podrían hacer nada....-  
  
-desde cuando te interesamos Malfoy??- preguntó Hermione  
  
-ustedes no....- dijo Draco mirando a Ginny  
  
-pero Ginny si- dijo Harry entre sueños  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Draco patea a Harry, que estaba en el suelo  
  
-maldito Potter!! No hables estupideces-  
  
Harry no respondió, estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
-yo se como volver a Hogwarts- dijo Viggo  
  
-Tú??- preguntó Van enojado  
  
-como?- preguntó Rox  
  
-con una condición- dijo Viggo- llévenme con ustedes.... no mataré a nadie allá, solo quiero hacer algo que siempre he querido....-  
  
-aceptamos- dijo Draco  
  
-tu no mandas aquí Malfoy!!- dijo Hermione - no nos podemos ir sin Ron!!  
  
-eso es cierto- dijo Ginny- mi hermano tiene que ir con nosotros-  
  
-Ok, yo se donde está- dijo Viggo- le saqué un poco de sangre  
  
-Genial!!- dijo Van sarcásticamente- es que acaso a todos nos has chupado la sangre el día de hoy??-  
  
-no a todos- dijo Viggo con una sonrisa  
  
-lo detesto- murmuro Van  
  
-aceptan??- pregunto Viggo  
  
-Ok- dijo Hermione- es un trato  
  
-Granger, sabelotodo y además mandona-  
  
-que sea un pacto de sangre- dijo Viggo  
  
Todos: O_oU  
  
-era una broma-  
  
Todos: _-_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Sorry por la demora, pero es que como saben (eso creo) no tengo internet en mi casa y estuve un tiempo con la disquetera mala y no podía subir nada..... este capitulo es corto, pero es porque me sentía mal sin subir nada así que es como un aperitivo...... espero Reviews y gracias por los que me dejaron!! l@s quiero!!!!  
  
Ahora a responder reviews!!!  
  
sabina evans: Gracias por el review!! Aunque me haya explotado en la cara!!  
  
Paulina Gryffindor: Gracias por tu apoyo ;_;  
  
Miina: no importa que te pongas feliz, mientras Harry no lo sepa, el pobre andaba muy triste... y ahí aparecio Van (es taaan lindo lo amo)  
  
Lucia3: gracias!! Si.... si fuera responsable total me demoraria años en subir un capitulo ^^  
  
Abin: Verdad!! Colin..... ¿a alguien le importa?? Si es asi que me digan para hacerlo aparecer  
  
Maite: arigato!!! Domo arigato!!  
  
Kap-Weasley: ido?? Te refieres a volado?? O drogado??  
  
Jeru: me estai diciendo cuica a mi??? Que te hay creido tar por cual!! XD bueno si es como Flaite!! Es que no se si alguien entendia esa cuestion. Y si po' soy chilenita... por que crei que el fic es tan weno?? (que sobra soy)  
  
Carcolitas: es que tengo algunos problemillas a veces.... pero si quieres mandame un vampiro... y que sea Gackt XD. Los otros capitulos deberian estar... si no estan los voy a subir a parte para los que me los piden 


	7. en hogwarts

Juegos con el destino  
  
Capitulo 13: El trato  
  
-¿¿Harry??- preguntó Ginny sorprendida  
  
-a uste' preciosura no la había visto, que cabello tan hermoso parece fjuego- dijo Harry- dime cuando y donde no ma'-  
  
-sabía que terminaría así- dijo Draco  
  
-¿qué te pasa a vo'? Longi, Langüetazo e' vaca, pituco, cuico-  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
-¿alguien me podría traducir lo que dijo??- dijo Draco  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
-eso es un no?- pregunta Draco  
  
Todos: SI!  
  
-o sea es un sí-  
  
Todos: No!!  
  
-entonces un no-  
  
Todos: si!!  
  
decídanse de una vez!!!-  
  
-nadie te puede traducir!!- dijo Hermione  
  
Draco: ¬¬  
  
Todos quedan en silencio, ya que se escuchan unos pasos....  
  
-ROX!!- grita alguien que se acerca corriendo  
  
-VAN??- pregunta Rox con los ojos brillantes  
  
En efecto, era Van. Rox corrió hacia él y se abrazaron.... quisieron besarse, pero tuvieron que contenerse.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?!-preguntó Van a Viggo (el vampiro)  
  
-no es asunto tuyo- dijo el vampiro mirando enojado hacia otro lado  
  
Van, enojado, se lanzó contra Viggo arrojándolo al suelo de un puñetazo.  
  
-este idiota casi me mata- dijo Van como respuesta a las caras atónitas de todos  
  
Todos: O_ou  
  
-maldito!! Agradece que no te maté- dijo Viggo  
  
-¿agradecer??- preguntó Van- olvídalo!! Yo no voy a agradecerle a alguien como tú  
  
pucha el cauro weno pal combo- dijo Harry- arguien sabe quien chu#@ soy yo??-  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
¿quieren que les cante?- preguntó Harry- ¡A TITE LO ENTIERRAN HOY A TITE LO ENTIERRAN MAÑANA A TITE LO ENTIERRAN HOY Y A TITE LO VAMO' A ENTERRAR!!!-  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Harry sigue cantando mientras todos lo miran con caras traumadas, hasta  
que Draco golpea a Harry en la cabeza y se desmaya.  
  
-¿por qué no nos vamos a otra parte?- dijo Draco- o quieren quedarse para siempre aquí??  
  
-que tienes??- preguntó Van- te da miedo irte solo que quieres irte con todos nosotros??  
  
-no me da miedo- dijo Draco- lo que pasa es que sin mi no podrían hacer nada....-  
  
-desde cuando te interesamos Malfoy??- preguntó Hermione  
  
-ustedes no....- dijo Draco mirando a Ginny  
  
-pero Ginny si- dijo Harry entre sueños  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Draco patea a Harry, que estaba en el suelo  
  
-maldito Potter!! No hables estupideces-  
  
Harry no respondió, estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
-yo se como volver a Hogwarts- dijo Viggo  
  
-Tú??- preguntó Van enojado  
  
-como?- preguntó Rox  
  
-con una condición- dijo Viggo- llévenme con ustedes.... no mataré a nadie allá, solo quiero hacer algo que siempre he querido....-  
  
-aceptamos- dijo Draco  
  
-tu no mandas aquí Malfoy!!- dijo Hermione - no nos podemos ir sin Ron!!  
  
-eso es cierto- dijo Ginny- mi hermano tiene que ir con nosotros-  
  
-Ok, yo se donde está- dijo Viggo- le saqué un poco de sangre  
  
-Genial!!- dijo Van sarcásticamente- es que acaso a todos nos has chupado la sangre el día de hoy??-  
  
-no a todos- dijo Viggo con una sonrisa  
  
-lo detesto- murmuro Van  
  
-aceptan??- pregunto Viggo  
  
-Ok- dijo Hermione- es un trato  
  
-Granger, sabelotodo y además mandona-  
  
-que sea un pacto de sangre- dijo Viggo  
  
Todos: O_oU  
  
-era una broma-  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
¿qué esperan? ¡Vamos!- dijo Viggo  
  
-eh... te esperamos a ti... no sabemos donde está Ron- dijo Hermione  
  
cierto ^_^u- dijo Viggo  
  
-tonto ¬¬- susurro Van  
  
y ¿qué haremos con Potter?- preguntó Draco  
  
Van hizo un hechizo con su varita y Harry se elevó por los aires  
  
presumido- susurró Viggo  
  
-maldito vampiro- susurró Van  
  
-ya dejen de pelear- susurró Rox  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
¿dejamos todo como está o INTERVENIMOS?- al decir esto último Hendaya se emociona  
  
- Intervenir, intervenir, intervenir, intervenir..... dame una i ¡¡ I !! dame una n ¡¡ N !!....- dijo Gainborough  
  
-¡alto!- dijo Destino- alto amores, está todo bien por el momento-  
  
-no, no está todo bien- dijo Hendaya- hay mucha gente-  
  
-no puedo hacer nada dulzura- dijo Destino  
  
-pero-  
  
-nada de peros corazón-  
  
-maniaco- susurró Gainsborough  
  
-te escuché-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
¡RON!!- gritó Hermione feliz, corrió a abrazarlo  
  
Todos: UUYYY!!! Ron y Hermione sentados bajo un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S- E!!  
  
AY YA!!! No nos molesten- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo  
  
ahora sí nos podemos ir?- preguntó Viggo exasperado  
  
- ¿a dónde?- preguntó Ron desconcertado  
  
Todos asintieron (menos Ron).  
  
-¿ven ese árbol podrido?- preguntó Viggo, todos asintieron- bien, entren a ese hueco que tiene y llegaremos a Hogwarts-  
  
¡que bien!! Regresaremos a Hogwarts, pero ¿quien es este tipo?- dijo Ron (que fue ignorado)  
  
¿tú has entrado por ahí antes a Hogwarts verdad??-dijo Van  
  
-eso- dijo Viggo- no te importa  
  
-genial, como sabemos si este tipo extraño con cara de vampiro sea confiable- dijo Ron  
  
para mi eso es un sí- respondió Van  
  
-pues a mi me da igual lo que eso sea para ti-  
  
Ron: ¬¬... hola??  
  
-pueden dejare de pelear de una maldita vez- dijo Rox enojada  
  
-¿ALGUIEN PUEDE ESCUCHARME O ACASO ESTOY PINTADO AQUÍ?- gritó Ron  
  
-no seas histérico hermano.... obvio que te escuchamos- dijo Ginny - no  
tienes porque gritar-  
  
-pobre Weasley, la única persona que lo toma en cuenta es la sangre-sucia-  
dijo Draco  
  
-no le digas así!!- dijo Ginny- agradece que podrás volver a Hogwarts  
con nosotros-  
  
-no te irías sin mi- dijo Draco desafiante  
  
Ginny tiene un gran corazón- dijo Ron- por eso no te quiso dejar botado-  
  
-si les causa problemas... yo puedo- comenzó Viggo  
  
-no por favor!!- dijo Van- no quiero ver como le chupas la sangre a nadie-  
  
-vamonos ya??- dijo Harry, dormitando  
  
-tu cállate- dijeron Van y Viggo a coro y pateando a Harry.  
  
Todos entraron al árbol y.....  
  
**************************************************************************  
*************************  
  
-¡¡que gran idea se me ha ocurrido!!- gritó Destino de pronto  
  
-que que qué????- preguntaron Hendaya y Gainsborough desesperados  
  
-ya sabrán-  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
fueron transportados a un lugar de Hogwarts desconocido para todos....  
  
-¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Hey!! Donde está Ginny?- preguntó Ron  
  
-y Malfoy?? Tampoco está- dijo Rox  
  
-ese cerdo asqueroso se llevo a mi hermana ;_; - dijo Ron  
  
-hola Dumbledore- dijo Harry despertando- ¿qué hace usted aquí?  
  
Dumbledore??- se preguntaron todos, asustados.  
  
-soy yo- dijo Dumbledore, saliendo de una oscura esquina- ¿qué hacen en  
este lugar?  
  
Todos: O_Ou  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hola a tod@s, este es el capitulo 13.5 porque ustedes ya leyeron la mitad y bueno..... faltaba la otra, sorry por lo floja que soy, pero es que no tenía muchas ideas y... muchas gracias por los reviews, los quiero muchooooo!!!! ^O^ 


	8. rumores, demostrando ser hombre

Juegos con el destino  
  
Capitulo 14: Rumores, demostrando ser hombre  
  
-hola Dumbledore- dijo Harry despertando- ¿qué hace usted aquí?  
  
Dumbledore??- se preguntaron todos, asustados.  
  
-soy yo- dijo Dumbledore, saliendo de una oscura esquina- ¿qué hacen en  
este lugar?  
  
Todos: O_Ou  
  
me encantaría decir que él (Viggo) nos trajo acá, nos metió por un árbol con la amenaza de que si no lo hacíamos y no lo ayudábamos a esconderse nos mataría - dijo Van- pero... prefiero ser sincero y buena persona, querido director.... eso No es cierto-  
  
-Van- dijo Rox con los ojos brillantes- maduraste  
  
-lo que si es verdad- dijo Van- es que este vampiro quiere asesinarlo  
directorcito-  
  
Todos: _-_  
  
-silencio- dijo Hermione- yo diré la verdad....-  
  
-y mi hermana?? ;_;- dijo Ron  
  
-después vemos eso- dijo Viggo- primero aclaremos todo... dejemos que  
esta simpática muchachita diga la verdad ^_^-  
  
-gracias Viggo ^_^- le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa  
  
Ron se acerco a Van...  
  
-ahora te entiendo- le susurro Ron a Van- este tipo no le deja de mirar las piernas a Hermione-  
  
-si- le dijo Van- y no sabes nada que...-  
  
ellos siguieron "pelando" a Viggo (¬¬u hombres)  
  
bueno- dijo comenzó Hermione y se aclaró la garganta- lo que pasó fue que todos nosotros....-  
  
############################################################################ ##########################################  
  
-¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-no lo sé- dijo Draco- creo que estamos en un lugar desconocido  
  
Estaba tan oscuro que no se veían ni a ellos mismos  
  
-¿quién más está aquí?- dijo Ginny- a parte de Draco-  
  
No hubo respuesta...  
  
-parece que no hay nadie más- dijo Draco  
  
-¡Ron!! Rox!! ¡¡Hermione!! ¡Harry!! ¡¡Van!! ¡Vampiro!!- gritó Ginny  
  
-este lugar...- dijo Draco- es bastante pequeño para ser una habitación-  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ginny extrañada- ¿acaso puedes ver ALGO?-  
  
-no, no puedo ver nada- respondió Draco- pero....  
  
-pero?-  
  
-pero... puedo tocar las paredes-  
  
-si no es una habitación ¿qué puede ser?-  
  
-esto parece ser un...un..... ropero, un closet-  
  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio, que fueron interrumpidos por los bostezos de Ginny  
  
-tengo muuuucho sueño- dijo Ginny  
  
-mmm- le respondió Draco  
  
-voy a dormir-  
  
-Ok- dijo Draco- haz lo que quieras-  
  
-¿tu estarás despierto?-  
  
-si, eso creo ¿por qué?-  
  
-estaré más segura si sé que tú estarás despierto-  
  
-entonces lo estaré-  
  
Ambos sonrieron en la oscuridad.  
  
############################################################################ ###############################  
  
...y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Hermione sin aliento  
  
-esta bien- dijo Dumbledore- Viggo, ven a mi despacho para que conversemos-  
  
Todos: uuuuhhh!!  
  
Cállense o les bajo 100 puntos a Gryffindor- dijo Dumbledore  
  
Todos: O_____O  
  
Dumbledore y Viggo se fueron  
  
-¿qué hay de Ginny?- dijo Ron desesperado  
  
Todos se encogieron de hombros  
  
-tenemos que ir a buscarla- dijo Ron - porque o si no.... o si no.. (bosteza)-  
  
-todos tenemos sueño, ella está con Draco, que no es tan malo como creemos, así que vamos a dormir- dijo Hermione suprimiendo un bostezo  
  
-Hermione tiene razón- dijeron todos  
  
pe...pe...pero- dijo Ron  
  
-Ron, VAMOS a la "sala común"- dijo Hermione apretando los dientes  
  
ehh... ah! Sí Hermione vamos a la "sala común"- respondió Ron  
  
-sí, vamos... tengo sueño- dijo Harry  
  
Todos: ¬_¬  
  
-¿qué dije?-  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
-creo que ya sé lo que quieres hacer- dijo Hendaya  
  
-Shhhh- lo hizo callar destino, con un dedo en su boca (en la boca de Hendaya)  
  
¡quiero saber! ¡quiero saber!- dijo Gainsborough  
  
-ya verás- dijo Destino guiñándole un ojo  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Y al otro día........  
  
-Ginny no durmió aquí anoche....- dijo una chica de la habitación de Ginny  
  
-quizás se encontró con Harry...- le respondió la otra dirigiéndose al closet para sacar su ropa, lo abrió y.....  
  
-AHHH!!!! GINNY WEASLEY!!!!!-  
  
Ginny despertó, estaba apoyada en Draco, el cual también despertó  
  
-Ah! ¿qué pasa?- dijo Ginny asustada  
  
-¿cómo que "que pasa"? ¿qué haces con Malfoy en el closet?-  
  
-fue un accidente- dijo Draco parándose  
  
¡UN ACCIDENTE!!- gritaron ambas chicas (las compañeras de Ginny)  
  
-sí, un accidente idiotas- dijo Draco de mal humor  
  
Las chicas lo miraron enojadas. Draco salió de la habitación.  
  
-cuéntanos Ginny!!! Que hicieron?? ¿un "accidente"? ¿y como se siente hacer "accidentes"??- dijeron las chicas a coro  
  
-¡déjenme en paz!!- dijo Ginny bajando a desayunar (parece que se le están pegando las malas pulgas de Draco)  
  
Chicas: O_O  
  
-despertemos a Rox para contarle y preguntarle si es que sabe algo sobre Ginny y Malfoy- dijo una de ellas  
  
-¡NO!! estas loca?? Recuerda, no hay que despertarla o te matará-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
-ahora otro poco de mi influencia y verán ^_^- dijo destino todo feliz  
  
Hendaya y Gainsborough miraron atentos  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
El rumor de que Ginny y Draco habían sido encontrados en el closet del cuarto de las chicas comenzó a extenderse, de a poco, pero se extendía. ("¿adivina con quien encontraron durmiendo a Ginny Weasley en el ropero de las chicas?"). Mientras que en otro lugar.....  
  
-¡¡maestro Harry!! ¡¡MAESTRO HARRY!!- Aarón Zoilo corre detrás de Harry  
  
-hola discípulo Aarón ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Harry con aires de superioridad (por si no lo recuerdan Aarón Zoilo es el único chico del colegio que disfruta los chistes de Harry)  
  
-quiero decirle algo....- dijo, sonrojado  
  
-dime-  
  
es que usted es muy bueno con migo y... bueno... usted me.... me gusta-  
  
-¿qué yo que?-  
  
-usted me gusta.....¡¡Vamos!! si usted también es gay... lo sé-  
  
-¡no es cierto!!- gritó Harry -¿de donde sacaste eso?-  
  
-vamos que es obvio, no le gusta ninguna chica, no ha salido con ninguna  
chica-  
  
-Ron tampoco-  
  
-pero tiene algo con Hermione-  
  
-en serio- preguntó Harry impresionado  
  
-sí ¬_¬, ¿esta saliendo con alguien en este momento?-  
  
-ehh.... si!!-  
  
-¿con quien?-  
  
-con.. con... con... Ginny Weasley-  
  
-¿con Ginny? Pero si a ella la encontraron en el ropero con Malfoy-  
  
fue un accidente, por ese campamento al que fuimos los mejores magos de Hogwarts, nos trasladamos con un árbol y ellos aparecieron en un ropero, mientras que otros aparecimos en un lugar desconocido del colegio-  
  
Aarón lo miró incrédulo  
  
-te lo demostraré- dijo Harry- hoy, solo acompáñame y verás-  
  
-esta bien- dijo Aarón- si es falso serás mi prometido-  
  
-¡TU PROMETIDO!- gritó Harry- solo tienes 11 años  
  
-si estás tan seguro...-  
  
-esta bien- dijo Harry con miedo- si es falso seré tu.... prometido-  
  
-¿palabra de hombre?-  
  
-se podría decir que sí-  
  
Mientras que en otro lugar....  
  
Ginny caminaba por el pasillo hacia la primera clase del día, estaba con mucho tiempo por lo cual caminaba tranquilamente. Harry y Aarón también andaban por ahí.  
  
-discípulo, espera aquí ¿ok?- dijo Harry- te demostraré que soy hombre-  
  
-ok- respondió el chico  
  
Harry corrió hacia Ginny  
  
-hola Ginny ^_^-  
  
-hola Harry ^_^-  
  
Harry tomó la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la besó. Ginny estaba sorprendida, eso no podía ser, Harry por fin la beso, pensó en Draco....Draco.... ¿lo quería?...  
  
Mientras Harry besaba a Ginny y esta se dejaba, Aarón observaba todo, pero el no era el único que vió todo, Draco Malfoy también estaba ahí.  
  
Continuará  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOLA!!!! Tanto tiempo verdad? ^_^u disculpen la demora, pero aquí está el capitulo 14, espero que todavía quede alguien leyendo, bueno si en realidad todavía alguien sigue este humilde fic a pesar de la demora, deje un review para saber si vale la pena que lo siga U_U les agradezco de antemano. 


	9. Lies and Truth

Juegos con el Destino  
  
Capitulo 15: Lies and Truth (L'Arc-en-Ciel)  
  
Harry tomó la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la besó. Ginny estaba sorprendida, eso no podía ser, Harry por fin la beso, pensó en Draco....Draco.... ¿lo quería?... sí ¿lo amaba? Mientras Harry besaba a Ginny y esta se dejaba, Aarón observaba todo, pero el no era el único que vió todo, Draco Malfoy también estaba ahí.  
  
-Harry...mmm- se siguieron besando  
  
-Rayos!- dijo Aarón desde su escondite- parece que tendré que buscarme a otro-  
  
Por otro lado Draco sentía un dolor intenso en el corazón, se fue a su habitación deprimido.  
  
-Harry.... que haces?- dijo Ginny de una vez  
  
-te estaba besando- respondió Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo  
  
-ah ok..... esteeee..-  
  
-me tengo que ir Ginny, nos vemos- Harry se despidió con un pequeño beso en la boca  
  
Ginny quedó atónita, Harry la besó... ¡LA BESÓ!! ¿No era caso lo que ella siempre quiso? Y entonces ¿por qué no se sentía feliz? ¿por qué no estaba saltando en un pie? ¿por qué no gritaba de alegría? ¿por qué no corría a contarle todo a su amiga Rox? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Draco, la cara de Draco, el beso de Draco......  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
-¿¡QUE FUE ESO!!!??- gritó Gainsborough desesperado y tirándose el cabello como un loco  
  
-calma chicos- dijo Destino- igual lo lograremos  
  
-pero ese idiota la besó- gritó Hendaya  
  
-calma, con el tiempo verán que todo mejorará-  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Ahora Ginny pensaba en 2 cosas, el beso de Harry y en el problema con Draco, debía creerle??, lo mejor sería hablar nuevamente con el sobre la carta. Fue a clases de pociones, le costaba demasiado poner atención.  
  
-si bajara de las nubes Weasley, sería más fácil preparar la poción- dijo Snape detrás de ella  
  
-disculpe profesor- dijo Ginny ácida  
  
-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape como última palabra y se fue a molestar a otros niños  
  
-¿qué pasa Ginny?- le preguntó Rox- es por.... el beso de Harry-  
  
Ginny ya le había contado a su amiga Rox  
  
-por eso y por lo de Draco, no sé si creerle, siento que le creo, pero....-  
  
-crees que no sería bueno creerle?- completó Rox  
  
-será mentira o verdad??- se preguntó Ginny  
  
-esto sonará cursi, pero confía en lo que te dice tu corazón-  
  
-tienes razón- respondió Ginny  
  
-en cual de las dos cosas??- preguntó Rox  
  
-En las dos- respondió Ginny  
  
############################################################################ #############################  
  
Draco se encontraba en clases de adivinación, estaba muy enojado, no quería que nadie lo molestará, mucho menos....  
  
-dime niño....¿qué ves en tu tarot??- le pregunto Trelawney  
  
Draco la miró furioso  
  
-nada- respondió secamente  
  
-a ver, pásame eso- dijo la profesora quitándole las cartas a Draco y poniéndolas en una posición extraña.  
  
La profesora tenía (en ese momento) cara entre sapo y ratón  
  
-veo.... veo- cantó la profesora  
  
-¿qué ves?- respondieron a coro (cantando) los demás alumnos, menos Draco  
  
-una cosa-  
  
-¿qué es?-  
  
-no lo sé, pero me está enamorando....-  
  
todos se paran y comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la canción (todos menos Draco)  
  
Draco: O_ou  
  
Todos: (siguen bailando como locos)  
  
-¡QUE VE VIEJA LOCA!!!- gritó Draco  
  
-lo siento, lo había olvidado- dijo Trelawney- veo....una pelea familiar-  
  
-una pelea en mi familia??- preguntó Draco  
  
-no, en mi familia- respondió Trelawney- estoy segura que la abuela se va a pelear con mi prima por la comida del gato otra vez-  
  
Draco: _-_  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_ @  
  
Ginny y Rox por fin terminaron pociones, caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos ya que tenían harto tiempo libre.  
  
-mira quien está ahí??- dijo Rox a Ginny  
  
-¿quién?? No veo- respondió la pelirroja  
  
-es Draco Malfoy- dijo Rox- no querías hablar con él-  
  
-si, pero es que...- Ginny se sonroja levemente  
  
-¡anda Ginny!!- dijo Rox dándole una palmadita en la espalda- yo voy a estar un rato con Van-  
  
-está bien- dijo Ginny "decidida"  
  
Ginny caminó hacia Draco rápidamente, casi trotando  
  
-Draco- dijo ella  
  
-¿qué quieres Weasley?- dijo Draco enojado  
  
-quisiera hablar con tigo...-  
  
-no tengo tiempo Weasley, ¿porque mejor no te vas con tu noviecito Potter?-  
  
-el no es mi "noviecito"- dijo Ginny  
  
-no?? ¿y porque lo besas?- dijo Draco  
  
-¿estabas ahí?- dijo Ginny Sonrojada  
  
-Si, por supuesto que estaba ahí, vamos, veté con él que no estoy de humor para hablar tonterías con una pobretona- dijo Draco caminando rápidamente en sentido contrario  
  
Ginny se enfadó, Draco no tenía que hablarle así simplemente porque se besó con Harry, no debería importarle eso a él  
  
pensó Ginny enfadada   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hola!!! Esta vez me demoré menos ¿verdad?? Aunque el capitulo esta más corto, pero es que estaba planeado por mi que sea así. Sé que no les va a gustar que Ginny este con Harry (a mi tampoco) pero tiene que pasar algo así, esto será para mejor. Cambiando el tema, quisiera agradecer los reviews, pensé que nadie iba a seguir este fic, así que lo voy a continuar!!!! Espero que tengan la paciencia para leerlo entero ^_^. Domo arigato!!  
  
Ahora a responder Reviews:  
  
Impossibles: gracias!! Lo continué un poco más rápido  
  
Lil sonis: no es Gay, es solo que no define su sexualidad, es solo un niño  
  
Luciana: si, se dejó llevar porque sentía algo muy fuerte por Harry hace varios años, ¿o lo sigue sintiendo? O_O  
  
FaItH-Iris-SuKnI: Gracias por tu apoyo ;_; eres muy buena  
  
Pilika-lastHope: que lindo nombre, gracias por tu apoyo, y no te preocupes que lo voy a continuar  
  
Delucce: Gracias!! ;_; 


	10. Mizerable

Juegos con el Destino  
  
Capitulo 16: Mizerable  
  
-Si, por supuesto que estaba ahí, vamos, veté con él que no estoy de humor para hablar tonterías con una pobretona- dijo Draco caminando rápidamente en sentido contrario  
  
Ginny se enfadó, Draco no tenía que hablarle así simplemente porque se besó con Harry, no debería importarle eso a él  
  
bien! pensó Ginny enfadada si eso quiere él, me iré con mi noviecito Harry, para siempre  
  
Ginny se fue a la sala común de muy mal humor, a llegar estaba Harry y Aarón solamente.  
  
-hola Harry- saludo Ginny con una falsa sonrisa y besó a Harry en la boca  
  
Harry le envió a Aarón una mirada de "te lo dije, soy hombrecito, no seré tu prometido MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! SOY EL DUEÑO DEL MUNDO!!!!! I'M GOD!!" Ok, no fue tan largo, dejémoslo en "te lo dije" (aunque creía ser dueño del mundo ¬.¬ en fin)  
  
Aarón le envió una mirada de "realmente no soy Gay, es que como nunca me había gustado una chica estaba empezando a creer que..."  
  
Harry le envió una mirada de "no te preocupes, ya la encontrarás"  
  
Aarón le envió una mirada de "gracias" que fue interrumpida por la mirada de Ginny de "pueden dejar de mirear y comienzan a hablar"  
  
Aarón se fue a su cuarto y quedaron solo Ginny y Harry.  
  
############################################################################ #####################################  
  
-Van?- preguntó Rox  
  
-¿qué pasa?- le respondió Van  
  
-crees que Mamá quiera que yo pasé las vacaciones con tigo??-  
  
-no lo sé-  
  
-Mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima Les miserables Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de Sotto waratteru Les miserables-  
  
-cuando terminemos Hogwarts.... podríamos fugarnos- dijo Rox  
  
-sí-  
  
-¿te gustaría?-  
  
-me encantaría-  
  
*Niños y niñas pequeñas (os) no lean esto (gente que tenga menos que 15, mi edad,) ni tampoco gente que no le guste para nada las escenas subidas de tono, si les gustan esas escenas o le son indiferente pueden seguir leyendo, preferentemente con música romántica para que no parezca obsceno*  
  
Ambos se besaron, Rox cayó a la cama de Van (estaban en su habitación) y Van suavemente sobre ella, le tomó ambas manos y las dejó cada una al lado de su cabeza, Rox se sintió como una criatura indefensa ya que Van la tenía inmovilizada, tenía sus manos sobre las de ellas (y no contra su voluntad), cosa que le gustó mucho, sus pierna se encontraban entrelazadas. Van soltó las manos de Rox y acarició su espalda, su mano se encontraba bajo su polera, Rox hizo lo mismo con Van, hasta que Rox levanto ambos brazos, Van creyó entender lo que Rox le indicaba y le subió lentamente la polera, con temor de que no sea lo que Rox precisamente quería, Rox sacó la polera de Van y besó su piel, Van la besó al lado del ombligo, y arriba de su pecho, soltó los broches de su sostén (sujetador, ajustadores, brassier) y comenzó a lamer suavemente su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su pecho, ahí Rox soltó un leve gemido.  
  
-¡disculpa! ¿te dolió?- dijo Van preocupado  
  
-no, al contrario-  
  
y........  
  
*Niños y abstenidos, pueden volver a leer*  
  
############################################################################ ####  
  
Malfoy estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, ya no estaba enojado, estaba triste. Se sentía muy mal, miserable, Harry le había ganado de nuevo ¿por qué siempre le gana en todo?, no sabía si luchar o dejar que pasará.... ¿luchar por una Weasley??, estaba dispuesto a dejar eso de lado, pero ¿y si Harry se queda con Ginny?? No lo podría soporta.  
  
me siento mizerable pensó Draco soy un miserable, ¿qué hago? ¿lo intento?..... lo intentaré!!, pero y si me rechaza, se burla de mi??  
  
Draco golpeó el sillón.  
  
-¿qué pasa Drakito?- preguntó Pansy con cara depravada  
  
Draco soltó un suspiro de desesperación y salió de la sala común.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
-¡¡Hay que hacer algo!!- gritó Hendaya desesperado  
  
-SI!!!- lo apoyó Gainsborough  
  
-calma... calma- dijo Destino- haré una cosa poca, haré que se encuentren solamente, veremos que pasa-  
  
Los ángeles asintieron  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Era de noche y Ginny estaba en el pasillo, quería encontrar a Harry y conversar con el ¿o no quería? Realmente no lo sabía, pero caminó para buscar a Harry de todos modos. Draco estaba por ahí cerca, por si Ginny estuviera por ahí (Sue: ^o^ que casualidad!, Destino: ^_^u).  
  
Yo soy el GRAN Draco Malfoy, no puedo perder mi orgullo así como así, tengo que creer en mi, yo puedo, Ginny me am... O_o estuve a punto de pensar que la Weasley me ama!!! Me amará u_u no lo creo soltó un suspiro  
  
Draco dio la vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con Ginny frente a frente.  
  
-Malfoy- dijo Ginny en un tono indiferente, se dio media vuelta, pero Draco la tomó de la muñeca y estrechó a Ginny contra una pared.  
  
Ginny se sorprendió.  
  
-¡QUE....-  
  
Draco besó a Ginny, pero no como la primera vez, ni la segunda, si no que con amor, ternura, cariño. Ginny no debía ceder, pero no pudo evitarlo, el la besaba de una manera que le gustó mucho, con una mano le tomó la cara y con la otra la mano tiernamente. Se dejó besar por Draco, podía sentir su suave aroma, su piel pegada a la de ella, sentir como le estrechaba la mano, como acariciaba suavemente su cabello.  
  
Pero alguien estaba ahí mirando, no, no era Harry, era Aarón, el cual corrió a contarle todo a Harry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hula!!!! ¿cómo estan tod@s?? Espero que bien (que formal soy ^o^) esto es todo por este capitulo, se llama así por que la mayoría de las partes las escribí escuchando Mizerable de Gackt (menos lo de Rox y Van), y por eso el capitulo anterior se llama Lies & Truth, por la genial canción de L'arc-en- Ciel (me gusta mucho :p), ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo ^_^, cualquier duda, queja, felicitación, petición, amenaza de muerte, pedir información sobre J-music (que tiene que ver eso con el Fic O_o, ah!, por si quieren las canciones de las que le hablo) déjenme un lindo review *_*, tan lindo como Draco (y tan lindo como Hyde *0*) que además son mi fuente de inspiración y fuerza para seguir adelante con esta criatura mía (el fic, por supuesto ^_^u) Sayonara y cuídense muchoooooo  
  
FaItH-Iris-SuKnI: si, tienes razón faltaba D/G ¡¡aquí tienes D/G!!! Y no entiendo eso de que se te haya enviado el review solo O_o. Gracias por los reviews (si, el enviado solo también ^o^)  
  
Impossibles: cierto que es lindo? Es una de las cosas no-japonesas que es linda, aunque me cae mejor en los fic, porque en el libro . xD. Gracias por tu review, y tu fidelidad.  
  
Luciana: gracias por el review =^.^=. Yo creo que no es extraño lo de la profe Trelawney, siempre ha sido media lokita xD. Espero que no haya sido tanta la espera -_-  
  
Pilika-LastHope: tienes razón, Draco la quiere mucho y la tonta no se da cuenta que tiene a semejante hombre Malfoy, lindo, bishounen y sexy... ^_^U..... ya la haré reaccionar ^o^  
  
Saray: ;_; gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda para complacerlas. 


	11. the fourth avenue cafe

Juegos con el Destino  
  
Capitulo 17: the fourth avenue cafe  
  
Draco besó a Ginny, pero no como la primera vez, ni la segunda, si no que con amor, ternura, cariño. Ginny no debía ceder, pero no pudo evitarlo, el la besaba de una manera que le gustó mucho, con una mano le tomó la cara y con la otra la mano tiernamente. Se dejó besar por Draco, podía sentir su suave aroma, su piel con la de ella, sentir como le estrechaba la mano, como acariciaba suavemente su cabello.  
  
Pero alguien estaba ahí mirando, no, no era Harry, era Aarón.  
  
El beso terminó mágicamente por ambos, Ginny parpadeó anonada y sin saber que decir o hacer, luego lo miró con expresión de pedir una explicación. Draco sabía lo que tenía que hacer, o mejor dicho, lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
-Ginny yo...-  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT  
  
-¡¡Que Malfoy hizo QUE??!!!- dijo Harry furioso- ¡¡Y QUE GINNY SE DEJÓ QUEEE?!!-  
  
-lo que oíste- dijo Aarón con un poco de miedo, pensó que quizás mejor no debería meterse en eso, pero sentía un cariño muy especial por Harry, veía en el lo que los demás no veían, no podía dejar que Harry estuviera engañado.  
  
Una lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Harry, luego otra, comenzó a llorar en silencio.  
  
-puedes irte Aarón- dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha para que Aarón no lo viera llorar- gracias por decírmelo, eres alguien en quien puedo confiar-  
  
Aarón se ruborizo levemente, nunca nadie le había dicho que se podía confiar en el, se ruborizo más cuando se dio cuenta de que se había ruborizado.  
  
-si es que confías en mi.....- se atrevió a decir Aarón- puedes llorar con confianza...-  
  
Harry agradeció el gesto.  
  
-yo creí que no la quería- dijo Harry de repente- pero, lo poco que estuve con Ginny me di cuenta de que siento algo por ella, además creí que me amaba, creí que ella era la única persona que me amaba, que podría darme el cariño que no alcancé a recordar de mi madre, un cariño tan básico, que mucha gente tiene, pero que yo no puedo tener.... tú... tienes mamá?-  
  
-si- respondió Aarón tímidamente  
  
-¿la extrañas?- dijo Harry  
  
-todos los días-  
  
-imagínate como sería que no la tuvieras-  
  
Aarón no quiso imaginarse eso.  
  
-si fuera una persona mayor, y si fuera mujer... me gustaría darte un amor maternal- dijo Aarón- pero soy solo un niño..... ¿aceptarías que yo fuera como el hermano menor que nunca tuviste?-  
  
A Harry eso le enterneció  
  
-por supuesto- dijo Harry  
  
Aarón sonrío feliz  
  
-bajemos a la sala común?-  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
-Ginny!!!- dijo Rox toda alterada- ¿dónde esta Ginny?? ¡¡la necesito urgentemente!!-  
  
-calma Rox- dijo Ron- respira oooooondo-  
  
-¡¡es que no puedo!! ¡¡necesito a tu hermana AHORA!! En este momento!!-  
  
-Rox- dijo Hermione- si no te calmas....-  
  
-¡¡DONDE ESTA GINNY!!- gritó Rox, toda la sala común se dio vuelta hacia ella  
  
-¡¡pregúntale a Malfoy!!- dijo Harry enojado  
  
-QUE???- respondió Ron  
  
-oh gracias ^_^- dijo Rox y salió corriendo por el hueco del retrato  
  
-que loca tan rara- dijo Parvati  
  
-MIRA QUIEN HABLA- respondió toda la sala común a coro.  
  
Ron seguía en estado de shock  
  
Ron: @____@  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
-Ginny... yo- comenzó Draco, no podía decirlo, algo en él se lo impedía, en su mente era muy fácil: "Ginny te amo" "Ginny, cuando te vi besándote con Harry el mundo se me cayó encima" "Ginny, eres lo único que necesito para vivir" "Ginny, eres mi persona especial"  
  
-tú.... tu que?- le dijo Ginny amablemente, tratando de ayudarle, se imaginaba lo que podría ser, parecía tan obvio  
  
-yo... - no podía, no le salían las palabras de su boca, nunca había dicho eso antes- yo...  
  
Ginny lo miró esperando a que Draco le dijera de una vez por todas lo que querían oír sus oídos.  
  
-yo... te- Draco la miró a los ojos dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía- yo... no se porque te besé-  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTT  
  
-dime todo Harry- dijo Ron como un loco  
  
-claro, como ahora sé algo que te interesa te das cuenta de que aparte de Hermione existo yo- dijo Harry dolido  
  
Ron se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Harry era verdad.  
  
-discúlpame amigo, he sido un tonto, es que.... no sé si sabrás lo que significa estar enamorado-  
  
Hermione sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar de alegría. Ron se dio media vuelta hacia Hermione y la miró a los ojos, Hermione entendió lo que quería decir esa mirada y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, lo abrazó. Por fin le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, aunque haya sido con una mirada, Hermione lo comprendió de inmediato.  
  
-te amo Hermione- dijo Ron- me di cuenta cuando te vi con Krum en el baile de navidad-  
  
-yo también te amo- dijo Hermione feliz- y.... lo sabía-  
  
Toda la sala común aplaudió por la taaaaaaaaaaaan esperada declaración, hasta Harry, que decidió perdonar a sus amigos, y además se dio cuenta de que no está tan solo como creía y que había gente que lo quería.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
A Ginny eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ella pensó que ese beso era con amor, ¡¡ella había sentido amor en ese beso!!, maldito Malfoy. Sus ojos se nublaron con amargas lagrimas  
  
-Por favor no llores, no podría soportarlo- dijo Draco sin pensarlo  
  
A Ginny se le iluminó el rostro, ahora lo entendía mejor, Draco no pudo decirle lo que siente por que su orgullo se lo impidió, ahora todo era más fácil, decidió ser ella la que le diga todo, pero....  
  
-¡Draco!!- gritó Ginny  
  
Él prefirió hacerse el sordo mientras corría lejos de ella.  
  
fui un maldito idiota!! Quizás no le gustó, y va a saber lo que siento por ella por la estupidez que le dije!!  
  
-mierda- Ginny había perdido su oportunidad  
  
-¡¡GINNY!!!- gritó Rox desesperada- necesito hablar con tigo-  
  
-yo también- dijo Ginny enojada- pero yo primero-  
  
-lo mío es más grave- dijo Rox  
  
-no lo creo porque....-  
  
-casituvesexoconvan- dijo Rox, que enrojeció hasta la punta de sus pies  
  
-¡QUE!!- gritó Ginny  
  
-dije casi-  
  
-pero, igual, casi, si no hubiera sido por eso.... y porque el casi, que pasó- dijo Ginny algo aturdida  
  
-bueno, íbamos de seguro a eso, pero alguien golpeó la puerta, ¡ni siquiera por voluntad propia paramos!-  
  
-estas segura de que iban a eso, no será imaginación tuya- dijo Ginny tratando de que se calmara  
  
¡no tenía nada de ropa puesta para arriba y nos estábamos desabrochando los pantalones!-  
  
-Ok no fue tu imaginación-  
  
-lo peor es que no me arrepiento de lo que alcanzamos a hacer- dijo Rox, ahora menos roja- me gustó-  
  
-siempre me ganas- dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa- logras hacer que mis problemas parezcan mucho más sencillos de lo que yo creía-  
  
-por lo menos te ayudo con achicarte el problema- dijo Rox sonriendo también  
  
-no sería tan terrible si él no fuera tu hermano-  
  
-lo olvide en ese momento-  
  
*Pasó un minuto de silencio*  
  
-ahora que lo pienso, no es tan terrible por....- dijo Ginny  
  
no intentes hacerme sentir bien- dijo Rox deprimida  
  
es enserio, escúchame primero- dijo Ginny  
  
-Ok- dijo Rox  
  
-ustedes dos se aman.... lo que hagan para demostrarse y sentir su amor esta bien, porque ustedes se aman y con eso no le harán mal a nadie-  
  
-tienes razón, pero ¿que tal si hubiéramos seguido y yo hubiera quedado embarazada de Van?-  
  
-para la próxima, si es que estas segura de que quieres hacerlo, tienes que tomar las medidas necesarias- dijo Ginny  
  
-¿cuáles serían esas medidas?-  
  
-90-60-60- dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
Ambas rieron  
  
-no, en serio ¿cuáles medidas?- pregunto Rox nuevamente  
  
-no lo sé muy bien, pero he escuchado de una poción anti-embarazo- dijo Ginny no muy segura -creo que se toma antes de hacer... lo que quieras hacer-  
  
-genial, una poción!!!, puedo preguntarle a Snape "profesor Snape ¿me enseña a hacer una poción para no quedar embarazada?"- dijo Rox con sarcasmo  
  
-tiene que haber algo en algún libro, yo te ayudaré a buscarla- dijo Ginny  
  
-no he dicho que quiera hacerlo- dijo Rox  
  
-por si acaso, no está demás- dijo Ginny  
  
-no me convences mucho- dijo Rox- me da un poco de vergüenza, ¿qué pasa si alguien nos ve?-  
  
-nadie nos verá- dijo Ginny- confía en mí-  
  
-ok, confiaré en ti y ahora.... cuéntame tu problema- dijo Rox  
  
Ginny había olvidado todo por un momento, tomó aire y le contó todo a Ginny sobre el beso de Harry, y también el de Draco y lo que le dijo (y también lo que no le dijo ¬¬u)  
  
-calma Ginny- le dijo Rox- cuando lo encuentres lo agarras y le dices que lo amas y le das un graaaaaaan beso, asunto arreglado-  
  
-tienes razón- dijo Ginny- lo que pasa es que estaba un poco enojada, por eso veía todo negro-  
  
-será mejor que volvamos a la sala común, no puede pillar Filch aquí-  
  
-si, volvamos- dijo Ginny un poco más aliviada- me está dando frío-  
  
Ambas vuelven a la sala común, ya dentro ven a Harry y a Aarón, Harry se dirige hacia Ginny y se la lleva de un brazo a un rincón.  
  
-pensé que me querías- dijo Harry conteniendo las lagrimas  
  
-y te quiero- le dijo Ginny  
  
-pensé que me amabas- siguió Harry  
  
Ginny se quedó muda  
  
-tu amas a Malfoy.... verdad?- dijo Harry  
  
-estee....- titubeó Ginny  
  
-quiero que me digas la verdad, me hará menos daño que la mentira-  
  
-la verdad no sé, pero lo que siento por Draco es.... más fuerte que lo que siento por ti-  
  
Harry se dio media vuelta y subió a la habitación de los chicos con el corazón destrozado  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Hooooooola!!!!! Que tal? Yo traumada por que mañana entro a clases, pero aparte de eso estoy muy bien, y muy feliz porque me dejaron hartos reviews ^____^. Otra vez un titulo con nombre de canción, más de una tiene que conocerla porque fue el ending de rurouni Kenshin, y esta canción es del genial grupo : L'Arc~en~Ciel!! (los adoro *_*). Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y no olviden dejar review!! Sayonara!!!!  
  
Lucia3: se que te debo una disculpa gigante ¡¡LO SIENTO!! ME DISCULPAS?? (no es gigante pero es lo más grande que puedo hacerla) es una larga historia el porque de no haber respondido tu lindo y simpático review: "yo fui un día a gravar los reviews para responderlos en mi casa (no tengo internet en casa y tengo que subir los fics en un cyber) y a los dos días siguientes voy a subir el fic y lo subo en esa cosita que no está en la pagina todavía pero está subido (no se si me entiendas) y ahí recién se me ocurre revisar si tengo reviews nuevos y me encuentro con el tuyo, abro el documento de nuevo y te respondo el review, voy, lo trato de subir y me sale algo horrible que pasa a veces "no se puede mostrar la página" (malditos ¬¬), lo intento de nuevo y tampoco funciona, de nuevo y tampoco, así que tuve que subir el que no tenía tu review respondido y pedirte disculpas después........ lo siento ;_;" viste, tienes explicación y capitulo nuevo =^o^=  
  
Minaro: lo importante es que lo leíste después, gracias por el review  
  
Saray: no es para tanto ^_^u, o si?. Es muy wena esa canción (1/2) creo que la canta Kawamoto Makoto, si creo que ese era el nombre, espero que no me haya demorado tanto ^_^  
  
Wapka: escribo aquí no más, pero hay un fic que escribí yo y Minaro y que no hay donde ponerlo aquí (es de humor), y otro de L'Arc~en~Ciel que cuando termine el primer capitulo buscaré donde subirlo  
  
eri mond licht: yo también tengo mis dudas sobre Aarón (y eso que es mi personaje O_O) ¿te han dicho que tu nick se parece al nombre de una película japonesa (suena parecido) que se llama Moon Child (y que quiero ver ;_;)  
  
PaMe-Lita: gracias por el review, cuando pueda voy a grabar el fic para llevarmelo a mi casa y de ahí te dejo un review (es que no tengo internet en casa y la cosa se hace más díficil)  
  
AlMeNdRiTa: no odio a Harry, es solo que quería hacerlo un poco más gracioso y era el personaje adecuado ^_^ muajajajaja XD. Ya falta poco para que termine el fic (eso creo)  
  
Pilika-LastHope: ¿qué se pusiera los pantalones? O_o cualquiera pensaría mal si lo lee así de repente (ok, no cualquiera, pero yo si :p)  
  
Impossibles: la chica fiel! Gracias por el elogio, me haces sonrojarme uy! o/////o. La canción Mizerable de Gackt es muy, pero muy wena, esa y Vanilla son mis favoritas de él.  
  
Luciana: si, quien como ella ¬¬. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Lil Sonis: no es una mala opción, se va a reír mucho con Harry (o quizás no tanto ¬¬)  
  
Kap d Weasley: gracias, espero no haberme demorado mucho esta vez 


	12. todavía me quieren?

Juegos con el Destino  
  
Capitulo 18:  
  
-la verdad no sé, pero lo que siento por Draco es.... más fuerte que lo que siento por ti-  
  
Harry se dio media vuelta y subió a la habitación de los chicos con el corazón destrozado. Ginny no le dijo nada, era mejor así.  
  
Hermione y Ron se acercaron a Ginny para ver que pasaba, ella no quería decirles así que se fue decidida a hablar con Draco.  
  
"=)!?()%!)#()%(#)%(¡)#%(%#)=()039038590283 90(/(=¡)"$!=$)I#"=%)#¡)!¡#=# 8-65==(/&&%%&%$#$%&/&))  
  
Interrrupcióoooooon lo que pasa es que no tengo imaginación ni motivación, me gustaría saber si alguien todavía tiene ganas de seguir leyendo este fisquito siii .  
  
Sue 


	13. Yokan

Juegos con el Destino  
  
Capitulo 18: Yokan  
  
-la verdad no sé, pero lo que siento por Draco es.... más fuerte que lo que siento por ti-  
  
Harry se dio media vuelta y subió a la habitación de los chicos con el corazón destrozado. Ginny no le dijo nada, era mejor así.  
  
Hermione y Ron se acercaron a Ginny para ver que pasaba, ella no quería decirles así que se fue decidida a hablar con Draco.  
  
Mientras que en el Cielo  
  
-se viene, se viene, se viene- gritó Hendaya emocionado  
  
-uy!! Si!!! Porfiiiiiiiin- chilla destino  
  
-traeré Chocolates- dijo Gainsborough dando saltitos  
  
Draco caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, se sentía como un idiota.  
  
Estoy seguro de que no le gusto a Ginny.... y le dije que no soportaba verla llorar, soy un idiotaa!!!!!!!!  
  
-DRACO!!! DRACO!!- se oía la voz de Ginny no muy lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba Draco.  
  
Esa voz...... es la voz de Ginny.... oh no! Que hago, ¿dónde me escondo?? ¡por favor Draco!! Actúas como un imbecil!!.... ya sé lo que haré, fingiré que nunca dije eso que dije y seré frío y malo como siempre jajajajajja!! Sí, eso es lo que haré  
  
-ufff por fin te enontré- dijo Ginny al ver a Draco  
  
-¿qué pasa Weasley?- dijo Draco de manera fría  
  
Ginny se acercó a él, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro  
  
-dime ¿qué quieres?- repitió Draco en forma agresiva  
  
eso a Ginny la desconcertó un poco, pero ya estaba harta de todo, el momento era ahora y el lugar aquí  
  
-estás sorda o que? ¿qué quieres?- repitió Draco  
  
-a ti- dijo Ginny  
  
El corazón de Draco latía con una fuerza desgarradora ¿escuchaba mal? ¿Ginny lo quería a él?. Como toda respuesta de las interrogantes mentales de Draco, Ginny tomó la corbata de Draco y la tiro hacia ella para poder besarlo.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Van y Rox se encontraban en la sala común.  
  
-disculpame....- dijo Van con la cabeza gacha  
  
-no tienes porque disculparte, yo no te dije que no quería- dijo Rox en tono dulce  
  
-lo sé, pero no debí hacerlo- dijo Van  
  
-te arrepientes??-  
  
-no he dicho eso-  
  
ambos se sonrieron, y también se sonrojaron. Se abrazaron  
  
-no estuvo mal- dijeron ambos a la vez  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ginny besaba a Draco apasionadamente, pero el chico no se quedaba atrás, tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la estrechó fuertemente hacia él, estaba apoyados en una pared y muy despeinados. Todo iba muy bien, todo iba perfecto, peroooo  
  
-¡¡WEASLEY!! ¡¡MALFOY!! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- gritó la profesora Mcgonagall  
  
Ambos se separaron asustadísimos  
  
-eeeeeeehhh ooossosksmnsa... nosotros-dijo Ginny hecha un atado  
  
-Quiero que ambos vayan a mi despacho!- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall algo enojada- traeré al profesor Snape para que se haga cargo de Usted Malfoy, ya que a mi no me corresponde hacerle nada-  
  
Ambos fueron llevados al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, la cual, antes de irse, agregó  
  
-los dejaré solos, espero que puedan controlarse un ratito-  
  
ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada hasta que llego la profesora Mcgonagall con Snape  
  
-estos muchachos estaba besándose en el pasillo, poco más y tenían sexo ahí mismo!- dijo La profesora Mcgonagall  
  
no sería mala idea pensó Draco  
  
-yo creo, que la que debía ser castigada es la señorita Weasley, ya que no es esa la actitud que debe tener una señorita, por el contrario, el señor Malfoy es un hombre, además estoy seguro que la señorita Weasley lo sedujo- dijo Snape  
  
no estoy de acuerdo con usted, yo creo que ambos tienen la culpa aquí, no hay que ser machista Severus-  
  
-tú me conoces bien Minerva- dijo Snape  
  
-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- dijeron Ginny y Draco a coro  
  
-10 puntos menos para gryffindor-  
  
-y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin-  
  
-creo que ya no hay mucho que hacer- dijo Hendaya  
  
-eso parece- dijo Destino  
  
-pronto todo habrá terminado....- dijo Gainsborough con algo de pena  
  
-así es-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPITULO 18!! Gracias por leerlo y por aún "quererme", no dura mucho, pero es que estuve tanto tiempo sin escribir nada de este fic que había perdido un poco la practica UU espero que no se note mucho. En el proximo capiulo termina el fic así que prepárense sicológicamente!! espero que me dejen muuuuuchos reviews!! ¡¡nos leeremos!! Sayonara!! 


	14. the last muajajajaja

Hola! Que tiempo u, espero que me disculpen por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, que mala soy, pero sufrí el peor bloqueo de mi vida.

_Quiero explicar una cosa, algunas me han preguntado que como es eso que empieza del cap 8, es algo muy raro, la respuesta es que tuve un problema con mi contraseña y entonces esta es otra parte del fanfic esdel 8 hacia delante, cuando lo termine pondré todos los capitulos, ahora a disfrutar del ultimo capitulo. _

Capitulo 19

Ultimo capitulo: muajajajaja (es el nombre del capitulo xD)

-tú me conoces bien Minerva- dijo Snape

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- dijeron Ginny y Draco a coro

-10 puntos menos para gryffindor-

-y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-creo que ya no hay mucho que hacer- dijo Hendaya

-eso parece- dijo Destino

-pronto todo habrá terminado...- dijo Gainsborough con algo de pena

-así es-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno yo acompañaré a la señorita Weasley a su habitación- dijo la profesor McGonagall

-y yo a la señorita, digo al señor Malfoy- dijo Snape

cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa, pero ambos se sentían bien, pero ambos se olvidaban de algo...

no sé Van, no estoy segura- dijo Rox afligida

¿me amas?- preguntó Van

tu sabes que sí tonto- respondió Rox sin ofenderlo

entonces?- se impacentó Van

no crees que es algo demasiado precipitado?-

¿qué sugieres?-

que esperemos, terminemos nuestros estudios y de ahí nos vamos, pero antes de eso, que nuestros padres sepan que nos iremos- dijo Rox

¿qué sepan que nos vamos juntos y nos amamos?- Van ya creía a Rox loca

no tonto- dijo Rox riendo

deja de decirme tonto, que me siento mal- dijo Van con un puchero

ya bueno, perdón- dijo Rox dándole un beso en la mejilla- les decimos que nos vamos, no juntos, cada uno le dice por separado-

aaaaaaa, bueno... lo pensaré- dijo Van

eres adorable- dijo Rox abrasandolo

lo sé-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco entró a la sala común, ya sin la compañía de Snape, y al entrar se encontró con la persona que menos esperaría adentro.

-Padre...- dijo Draco asustado- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿no te da gusto verme?- le responde Lucius calmadamente- acaso no te alegras de ver a tu padre-

-... sí- respondió Draco inseguro

¿y que tal el plan? Va todo bien?-

Draco no respondió

la madre de Pansy me dijo que su hija te ha visto con una Weasley, es eso parte del plan? Cierto-

Draco seguía sin responder

los vio...besándose, ¿es eso parte del plan? Verdad, me imagino que será una chica fácil, así que no te costará dominarla ¿o me equivoco?-

Draco se estaba enfadando, Ginny no era una chica fácil.

¿ya te acostaste con ella verdad?-

Draco no respondió, tenía que aguantarse, o quizás lo mejor sería...

me imagino que ya tienes todo listo para atrapar al estupido Potter después de eso, si no te molesta, puedes "prestarme" a la Weasley para entretenerme un poco- terminó Lucius con una pequeña sonrisa

-sí- respondió Draco enojado

-Sí que?-pregunto Lucius

-Sí, sí me molesta-dijo Draco con la mirada baja

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- dijo Lucius en un tono agresivo

-aaa... yo...es que...- Draco tenía medo

-a caso... ¿te importa esa... Weasley?-

Draco calló

-¡RESPONDE! TE IMPORTA ESA WEASLEY- ´

Draco seguía sin responder, su padre lo agarró de la túnica.

-ACASO ME VAS A TRAICIONAR POR UNA MALDITA POBRETONA? AH? CONTESTAME?-

-Sí, ella me hace sentir mejor que tú- le dijo Draco – y no pienso atrapar a Potter! No pienso ayudarte en tus estúpidos planes con ese estúpido de Voldemort! El mató a mi hermana! Y todo fue por tu culpa! TE ODIO! LE DIRE TODO A DUMBLEDORE!-

-Cállate!- Lucius lanzó a Draco al piso

-te voy a matar! No me importa lo que llore tu madre! Pero...- Lucius es interrumpido por la puerta.

-terminó su visita?...Lucius- Dumbledore entra a la sala común de Slytherin

-No, aún no le he dicho todo a mi hijo- dijo Lucius de una manera cortante

lo siento mucho, pero necesito hablar con el señor Malfoy- dijo Dumbledore

-me deja terminar?- dijo Lucius

-por supuesto, no le molestará que lo esperé aquí, o es algo que no quiere que sepa- dijo Dumbledore con ojos amenazantes

-no- respondió Lucius- Draco quiero que seas obediente, o si no tu madre se va a sentir muy triste-

Draco no respondió, Lucius se fue de la sala común.

-hay algo que me quieras decir- dijo Dumbledore

-... sí- respondió Draco

······························································································································································································································································

El sol brillaba con fuerza, Ginny se despertó asustada, se acordó de lo de la carta de Draco, ¿qué tal si la amaba. Pero no pensaba dejar el lado oscuro?

Bajo triste a desayunar y se sentó junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿que pasa Ginny?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa

Ginny lo miro extrañada, ayer la odiaba y estaba con el corazón roto por ella y en la mañana le sonreía sin rencor.

-nada- dijo Ginny sonriendo

- tengo un nuevo chiste- dijo Harry- escucha: "Era una vez un hombre tan tonto, pero tan tonto, que tuvo que estudiar para pasar la prueba de alchoholemia" JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ginny sonrio, Harry era muy gracioso

Harry….- comenzó a decir Ginny algo tímida

-¿Qué pasa?-

-ya no me odias?- preguntó Ginny poniendo la cara mas tierna que le era posible

-no, lo he pensado bien, es mejor así… cuando haga mis giras mundiales de comediantes no estaremos juntos y nuestra relación será malisima, creó que es mejor que busques tu felicidad en otra parte .-

-gracias Haryy! Si te esfuerzas mucho serás un muy buen comediante- dijo Ginny abrazandolo

-lo sé- respondió él

entonces está decidido!- dijo Rox feliz

- seremos muuuuuuy felices – dijo Van feliz –pero nadie lo podrá saber ok?-

- ok, aunque que pena que Ginny nunca lo sepa, la visitaremos ¿verdad?- preguntó Rox

-por supuesto!- pero en unos años-

Rox y Van se besaron, no cabía más felicidad en sus corazones

Ginny encontró a Draco en la biblioteca.

-Ginny yo….. tu…- Draco era un atado de nervios

- dime Draco?- dijo Ginny divertida

- házmelo más fácil, por favor- dijo Draco muy nervioso

-quiero escucharte….. quiero que me lo digas- dijo Ginny

-Te amo…. Te amo mucho Ginny, hasta me he peleado con mi padre por ti- dijo Draco

-¿ha venido?- preguntó Ginny preocupada

-si, pero no te preocupes, le he contado todo a Dumbledore, yo no ayudaré a mi padre, no estoy de su lado! Lo odio por lo que le hizo a mi hermana-

-me alegra saber que no eres del lado oscuro- dijo Ginny abrazandolo- pero…. ¿Qué harás? No puedes regresar a tu casa ahora, donde irás?-

-Dumbledore dijo que se encargará de eso, pero que no me dejará desprotegido, mientras no me mande a vivir con Potter, está todo bien-

-me encantaría que fueras a mi casa….pero- dijo ginny, Draco la interrumpió

-no te preocupes, sé que no soy bienvenido, pero no me preocupa lo entiendo –

-eres un amor- dijo Ginny y le dio un tierno beso

-lo sé-dijo Draco sonriendo

-debo ir a la sala común, cuando nos vemos?- dijo Ginny, no quería que Draco se fuera, pero debía ir a su sala común, no quería dejarlo nunca

-te parece en la noche?- dijo Draco picarón

-esta bien- le dijo Ginny guiñando un hojo

Ginny llegó a la habtación de las chicas y encontró una carta, la tomó y vió que era de Rox

-¿Qué demonios….-

Comenzó a leer:

"mi gran amiga: ahora no te puedo explicar nada, pero te digo que estaré bien y muy, muy feliz, te veré en unos años, no me olvides. Tu amiga Rox"

Ginny comenzó a llorar, estaba chocheada, pero estaba feliz, sabía que ella estaría bien con Van, quizás era muy drástico, quizás estaba bien, pero va a ser feliz

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la noche…

ya te echaba de menos- dijo Ginny dándole un beso a Draco

Este se sonrojó

-y tú? No me echaste de menos?- le preguntó Ginny

-mmm no sé- dijo Draco

-que tímido eres! o-

-es que no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas- dijo Draco- pero sabe que te quiero, es que me cuesta un poco esto-

-ya te acostumbrarás, tienes toda la vida-

-ya se ha terminado nuestra labor- dijo Hendaya tiste

- los echaré de menos ;;- Destino derramo una lagrima

-seehh nosotros también – dijo Gainsborough

-pero si quieren buscamos a otras personas- dijo Destino con ojos brillantes

-ok, pero ustedes, los que leen no lo sabrán- dijo Hendaya apuntando hacia el monitor.

Los Ángeles y Destino rieron felices, así como Ginny y Draco, ellos no se iban a separar

FIN!

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, quizás no saben quien ratos soy, pero he terminado este fanfic, ya que mi bloqueo todavía persiste, pero es más fuerte el remordimiento al no terminar nunca el fanfic. Hay algunas personas que no han leído la primera parte de este fanfic, me gustaría que me lo dijeran para ver si es que son muchas y la subo acá, si son 1 o 2 se las mando a su mail . Dejen reviewss y no me olviden porque a lo mejor (o a lo peor?) vuelvaa! Los quiero, adios.


End file.
